<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT AU Volume 3: Space by Ithiliam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147235">TMNT AU Volume 3: Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliam/pseuds/Ithiliam'>Ithiliam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMNT AU: Prophecy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Outer Space, TMNT AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliam/pseuds/Ithiliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles are transported to the other side of Dimension X and find themselves stuck on an alien planet with no way of getting home. However, they're determined to find a way to get home. They end up helping many alien races along the way, culminating in their first encounter with Commander Kraang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMNT AU: Prophecy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Turtles in Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a heads up, when the turtles are talking in italics, they're actually speaking in Japanese.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A flash of light spurred in the dark of night. From a faraway building, an alarm sounded on the large computer monitor inside a laboratory. Having stopped welding, a robot set aside his tools before walking over to the monitor. Upon reading the alarm, he scurried to his hovercraft, driving out the laboratory and to the outside dawn.</p><hr/><p>The turtles fell from the ray of light and crashed to the ground, skidding across the dirt with such force that it formed craters. They each looked around only to find their surroundings unfamiliar.</p><p>"Where are we?" Leo groaned as he rubbed his forehead.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Raph grunt as he got up from the dirt.</p><p>Donatello looks down at the vegetation around him, only finding it not anything native to Earth. He breathes a waft of air only to notice how much heavier it is. He comes up with a rather frightening hypothesis.</p><p>"Guys. I don't think we're on Earth anymore." He told them.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean we're not on Earth?! Are we on another planet?!" Raphael questioned him.</p><p>"I think so," Donnie responded, though less convincingly. He was still unsure of his surroundings, the grass was the same, and they were able to breathe the air, but the sky and the vegetation were different. The sky appeared to have two moons orbiting it, though barely visible at their current time.</p><p>"How is that possible? Weren't we just in TCRI a minute ago?" Leonardo questioned.</p><p>"The portal!" Mikey blurted out. "The portal, it must've been activated when we were fighting the Kraang!"</p><p>"That solves that question, the other being how do we get back to earth?" Leo pointed out.</p><p>The turtles had no clue how they were going to get home. Without anything they could use around them, they were deserted on who knows what planet.</p><p>Raphael, all bummed out, smacks his fist into the dirt before he spots something coming towards them on the horizon. The speck was getting larger every second that passes.</p><p>"Hey, guys! Look!" He called out to his brothers, who came to his side. "I think it's a car."</p><p>"That's a hovercraft." Donnie corrected him as he got a better look at it thanks to his goggles.</p><p>The hovercraft came close and stopped just a few feet from the turtles. The turtles took out their weapons, ready to fight whatever was coming out of the hovercraft.</p><p>The driver, a robot, hopped out the craft and walked towards the turtles.</p><p>"You must be what caused that strange light." The robot spoke.</p><p>The robot was shorter than the turtles, perhaps the same height as Mikey give or take a few inches. His design was sleek with a shiny white finish. His eyes and mouth the only part lit up.</p><p>"Who are you?" Leo questioned, pointing his katana at the robot. The robot threw its arms up in defense, startled at the gesture.</p><p>"Calm down, lot. I'm not here to hurt you." The robot spoke, its voice box imitating its startled-ness. "My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt; I am one of the many inhabitants of this planet. I am the royal scientist to the King and Queen of Dehunib."</p><p>"Dehunib?" Mikey asked.</p><p>"By my guess, you four are not from around here, are you?" Honeycutt asked them.</p><p>"No, we are from the planet Earth," Leo told the robot who was shocked by his words.</p><p>"Earth?! All the way from there?! How did you even get here? Earthlings do not have the technology for such space travel?" Honeycutt rambled.</p><p>"We were transported here through a portal device made by these aliens called the Kraang—," Donnie explained before being abruptly cut off.</p><p>"K-Kraang?! Oh, dear, this is quite troubling." Honeycutt said aloud.</p><p>"Wait—you know about the Kraang?" Don asked.</p><p>"Yes, more than just knowing about him," Honeycutt replied.</p><p>Clouds began to turn dark and covered the sun's light. Faint droplets of water began to fall to the ground.</p><p>"It seems like a storm is brewing," Honeycutt said before he climbed back into the hovercraft. "Let us go. We can talk along the way." Honeycutt told the turtles before gesturing them to get on the hovercraft.</p><p>"Where to?" Leo questioned the robot.</p><p>"Towards the capital of Dehunib, of course. Perhaps we could find you a way to get back home." Honeycutt told him. "Besides, you don't want to get caught in the rain, do you?"</p><p>"<em>Should we go with him?" </em>Mikey asked his brothers.</p><p><em>"He said he could help us."</em> Leo pointed out.</p><p><em>"I don't know about this..."</em> Donnie expressed.</p><p>Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and large puffy clouds let small droplets of water fell to the ground. The tops of their heads and shoulders absorbing the ever-growing rain.</p><p><em>"It's not like we have much of a choice."</em> Leo reasoned.</p><p>As the rain grew worsened, the turtles decided to go with Honeycutt. They didn't have many options, and perhaps the robot could help them. They entered the hovercraft, which had just begun to unsheathe a metal roof to protect them from getting wet. They took a seat around the vehicle, and Honeycutt started to drive off.</p><p>As they ventured through the unknown, at least for the turtles, Honeycutt put the vehicle into autopilot. Turning his chair to be faced with the turtles, he deemed conversation appropriate.</p><p>"What are your names?" Honeycutt asked.</p><p>"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Leo introduced. Honeycutt gave a nod of acknowledgment.</p><p>"It seems Kraang has had plans set on conquering your planet. Just how did you four come to know about Kraang?" Honeycutt asked them.</p><p>"It all happened one night, they kidnapped a family, and we went after them to their hideout. What we thought were just regular guys, turned out to be the Kraang in human disguises. They mutated the family and many others." Don explained to the robot.</p><p>"Since that night, we've been taking down the Kraang all over our city," Raph added.</p><p>"As we did so, we continued to discover more about their plans. First, they mutated humans. Second, they kidnapped mutants, third they teamed up with another enemy of ours, and lastly, they built a portal to try and invade our home." Leo continued.</p><p>"That is not good at all." The robot pitied the turtles.</p><p>
  <strong>Now reaching the capital, autopilot deactivating.</strong>
</p><p>"Pardon me." Honeycutt turned his chair to face the controls and resume his piloting as they venture through the streets of the capital.</p><p>"<em>Are we sure we can trust this guy? I mean, he's a fucking robot."</em> Donnie argued.</p><p>"<em>He hasn't killed us yet, so..."</em> Raph claimed.</p><p>"<em>Is this really how we're judging the robot? Based on that?" </em>Leo said to his brothers.</p><p>"<em>Yes."</em> Both said casually.</p><p>Leo huffed as he planted his hand onto his face. "<em>I mean... he's willing to help us. That should count for something. We can trust him... for now."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know… that 'for now' doesn't quite convince me."</em> Donnie responded.</p><p>"<em>Guys, look!"<br/></em><br/>Mikey pointed to the windshield, and they were amazed at the sight around them. They drove through busy streets with various species of aliens crowding around the space. Vendors on every corner as they contrasted the sleek futuristic look of the buildings around.</p><p>Hovercrafts, hoverboards, and all-around multiple futuristic gadgets made Donnie's mind go wild, totally forgetting his cautious persona seconds ago.</p><p>"Now this... this is beautiful," Donnie mumbled as he walked closer to the windshield.</p><p>"I'm quite glad you are taking a liking. Dehunib is considered one of the most culturally diverse and integrated societies in Dimension X." Honeycutt prided.</p><p>"How I would love to study all of this<em>,"</em> Donnie said, mostly to himself.</p><p>"<em>Slow down, bro. You don't want to drool on the robot, do you?"</em> Raph put his hand on top of Don's shoulder and popped him out of his daydream.</p><p>"<em>Huh?! Oh, yeah."</em></p><p>After a few minutes, they reached the castle, which was a spectacle in it of itself. It was large, and multiple towers adorned each wing of the building. A garage door opened, and inside they went until the vehicle was parked.</p><p>The riders stepped out of the hovercraft and entered into a giant lab that had multiple inventions littered throughout.</p><p>"Here we are. Welcome to my lab." Honeycutt presented. "Excuse, the mess. You four caught me in the middle of work."</p><p>"I think I'm in heaven," Donnie mumbled as he admired all of the technology around him.</p><p>"Allow me to help you with your injuries. They do look rather feeble, and you don't want them to get infected." Honeycutt said before he went to retrieve the first aid kit on one of the shelves on the wall.</p><p>The turtles were a bit busted up from their previous fight, so they hadn't had time to fix themselves up. The sudden crash onto another planet didn't quite help either. Each of the turtles tidied themselves up as they took care of each other's injuries.</p><p>"While you four do that, I'm going to start searching for a way to send you four home," Honeycutt said as he typed away at his keyboard before the royal family came down the last couple of steps and towards the professor.</p><p>"Professor, there you are." King Zenter said as he walked down the last couple of steps and towards the professor.</p><p>He was a tall, bulky man who stood pridefully. He had light brownish hair that connected to a rather impressive beard, fully trimmed and looking better than most of our[audience] hair. He stared the professor down with sky blue eyes with half-lidded eyes and a fatherly smile.</p><p>"Your majesty!" Honeycutt pronounced as he took notice of his King.</p><p>"What was that strange light we saw? Have you gone to investigate it?" Asked Queen Gizzla, who stood next to her husband.</p><p>She, too, was rather tall but had a more slim figure, almost like a popsicle stick. She also had long light brownish hair with more orange undertones, which paired well with her pale complexion.</p><p>Next to both of them stood Princess Trib, who was a perfect mix of both her father and mother. She was not as tall as her mother but still towered over the professor. She had her mother's hair while having her father's eyes.</p><p>"I have, and that strange light is from a teleportation event. These four came out from the portal." He explained as he motioned his hand over to the turtles who sat quietly on the chairs they pulled up.</p><p>"Turtles. This is the royal family of Dehunib: King Zenter, Queen Gizzla, and Princess Trib."</p><p>"What are your names?" The King asked the four turtles.</p><p>Leo stood from his spot to give his full attention to the King. "I am Leonardo. These are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."</p><p>"Where do you four come from? And, more importantly, how did you get here?"</p><p>"We come from a planet called Earth. We were accidentally transported here by the Kraang." Leo explained.</p><p>The royal family gasped at the mention of Kraang.</p><p>"Kraang?! He is on your planet?!" The King wanted to affirm.</p><p>"Y-Yes. W-We've been fighting them for over a year, and we've been trying to stop their plans to invade our planet. We were going to destroy their portal, but we somehow got transported here. We... don't know how to get back. The professor thought he could help us get back home."</p><p>"I see." The King contemplated, bringing up his hand on his chin.</p><p>"Oh, dear," Honeycutt mumbled upon looking at his screen.</p><p>"What is it, Honeycutt?" The King asked.</p><p>"As I had feared. Most of our ships are not capable of going such distances. Even the Ulysees will take a considerable amount of time to even make it to their galaxy." Honeycutt explained.</p><p>"How much time? I'm sure it can't be that bad?" Leo reasoned.</p><p>"In earth years—about 5 give or take a few months."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"<em>Great..."</em> Raph gritted through his teeth.</p><p>"<em>So much for trusting him,"</em> Donnie commented as both he and Raph crossed their arms.</p><p>"T-That can't be it? T-There's gotta be another way, right?" Mikey begged the professor. "W-We gotta get back home to stop Kraang."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Michelangelo, but if there was another way, we would use it, but... there is just no other way to bring you home." The professor explained. "I-I am terribly sorry."</p><p>"You four said that you were brought here by Kraang, yes?" The princess spoke for the first time.</p><p>"Yeah." They all replied.</p><p>She turned to her parents, "perhaps the Utroms may be able to help these four get back to their home planet."</p><p>"The Utroms?" Her father murmured.</p><p>"If Kraang was the one that transported these four here, then the Utroms could possibly have the technology to send them back." She reasoned.</p><p>"Your daughter is right on this. They could be their only chance of getting home." Honeycutt interjected.</p><p>"But traveling to Utrominum is dangerous. We are still not sure if the Utroms are still alive." The King argued.</p><p>"Please, father, as Neutrinos, we help others in need. We pride ourselves in helping others. Why not help them?" His daughter pleaded.</p><p>The King turns his head to gaze at the four bandaged turtles, staring him back with sad faces. He sighs.</p><p>"Wise as always, my daughter." He said as he ruffled his daughter's hair, accepting the offer.</p><p>He turns back to the turtles, "We may not have the means to get you home, but we can take you to those who can."</p><p>"Thank you, your majesty." Leonardo bowed, hands clasped together, and pressed against his legs.</p><p>"There is no guarantee that they can help you get home, we do not know if they are still around. We will get in contact with the Utroms and wait for a response. We will have rooms ready for you as you continue your stay here."</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality."</p><p>"I will get started on contacting the Utroms." Honeycutt declared as he immediately started taping away at his computer.</p><p>"If I may, I would like to show our guests around the city." The princess told her parents.</p><p>"Alright, but be careful." The queen gave her permission.</p><p>"Thank you, mother!" Trib turns around to the turtles. "You guys up to explore the city?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Mikey shouted in delight, not letting his brother answer.</p><p>"Great! Let's go!" Trib takes Mikey's arm and escorts him up the stairs. The other turtles following behind.</p><hr/><p>The city was more extensive than what the turtles were expecting. They mostly stuck to the right parts of the city, but every corner they turned was full of life. The princess gave them an overview and told them about their history of Dehunib.</p><p>Donnie has in awe at all the technology around him. It was all so advance than anything he'd ever seen back on Earth. The rest of the turtles just admired everything around them. Mikey, however, was more focused on the princess, who kept holding his wrists.</p><p>"So you guys are from Earth, huh? Let me guess, first time off of your planet?" She inquired.</p><p>"Yup! Never thought we'd be able to go to space." Mikey affirmed. "Space is nice."</p><p>"So Princess—" Donnie called.</p><p>"Just call me Trib."</p><p>"Sorry, Trib…" He corrected. "Who exactly are the Utroms? And how do you guys know about the Kraang?"</p><p>"The Utroms are an advanced alien race here in our galaxy. They have been allies with the neutrinos for many centuries and have always helped us in times of need until they were attacked by Kraang, a former Utrom. He has been going around many galaxies, trying to conquer planets for his own selfish gain. Many of our allies have been hit, even us at one point, but we've been able to fight back against him."</p><p>"That's not good," Mikey commented.</p><p>"Not good indeed, Michelangelo. He has wiped out entire civilizations with no remorse. He is a mad man that must be stopped at all costs."</p><p>"It seems Earth is his next victim," Raph mumbled.</p><p>"We definitely need to stop him," Mikey said.</p><p>"Tell me, how is your planet faring against Kraang and his forces?"</p><p>"Well, in terms of whose fighting back… just us." Donnie stated nonchalantly.</p><p>"Wait—really?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"No military, or anything going after them?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Geez… your world is even worse than we know."</p><p>"Yeah, Earth isn't exactly what you call very intelligent."</p><p>"Right." Trib continued walking down the busy street, pushing past people.</p><p>"There is something I am curious about. On Earth, the dominant species is Humans, yet what I see before me are anthropomorphic reptiles. Did humans or other species begin a new evolution?" She asked.</p><p>"No, none of that. All of what you see is a result of the Kraang." Leo answered.</p><p>"Kraang did this to you?!"</p><p>"Not just us, but pretty much a third of our planet," Raph answered.</p><p>"They dropped down thousands of bombs of mutagen over the planet a little over a decade ago, and this is basically what happened to those who were caught in it," Don explained.</p><p>"That is terrible," Trib said. She couldn't imagine what the turtles had gone through having become mutants. "Is that a reason why you're hunting down Kraang? To take revenge on what he did to you?"</p><p>"No. Our reasons for going after the Kraang are just to protect our home and nothing more." Leo corrected.</p><p>"Such a noble cause, especially for someone as young as yourselves."</p><p>"If no one's gonna stop him, then who will?"</p><p>Trib stops in her tracks as she feels the droplets of water fall on her head and nose. She brings up her hand and lets the droplets land on it.</p><p>"Let us return to the castle, we don't want to get caught in the rain."</p><p>Trib leads the turtles back to the castle, where they are being awaited to be escorted to their rooms. They meet up with the King and Queen and Honeycutt in the lab.</p><p>"Professor, any news on the Utroms?" Leo asked the white metal robot.</p><p>"Unfortunately, no. The Utroms have yet to respond to our message." He answered.</p><p>"How long do you think it'll take for them to respond?" Don asked.</p><p>"A couple of days if we're lucky. Perhaps a week at most. That is if they're still alive." Honeycutt estimated, the pessimist outlook washed over the turtles.</p><p>"Sayonara Earth," Raph mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"But do not lose hope turtles. I am sure they will contact us. For now, you must rest. Let me escort you to your room."</p><p>Honeycutt escorts the turtles to their sleeping quarters. It was a reasonably large room with a large window with an Alaskan sized bed. Honeycutt left them to rest, closing the white door behind him. The turtles got comfortable in the room and set their weapons and guards aside. Mikey flopped down on the bed and relished in its comfort.</p><p>"Why can't our beds be this comfy?" He said, feeling how the bed supported his body.</p><p>Raph was the second one to plop down on the bed, and he too relished in its comfort, bringing his hands behind his head.</p><p>Leo merely chuckled at his younger brothers. He took a moment to take his arm guards off when he noticed Donnie wandering around the room only to stop and look out the window.</p><p>The blue turtle came up to the purple turtle. "You okay?"</p><p>"I don't... trust these guys," Donnie confessed to his brother.</p><p>"Don't trust? When did you think of that?" Leo was a bit confused, to say the least. "What was all of that staring earlier then?"</p><p>"Okay, first off, this place has awesome tech. Second, just because I was eye goggling the entire city doesn't mean I trust those who live in it."</p><p>"Do you think I'm just gonna be all friendly with anyone new we meet? Remember how that happened with Karai?"</p><p>"Karai's different, sure I may have been a bit naive, but—what's your point?"</p><p>"I'm just... not convinced that these Utroms are gonna get us back home, let alone get a response from them. There is just no guarantee that we'll get home." He explained.</p><p>Leo sighed, "Always the pessimist of us."</p><p>"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist." Don corrected.</p><p>"I know it may seem bleak, but we'll find a way to get back home, somehow."</p><p>"That 'somehow' doesn't help in the slightest."</p><p>Leo huffed, knowing how hard it is to convince his brother.</p><p>"We'll find a way home. I'm sure of it." Leo raised his hand and rested it on Don's shoulder and smiled at him.</p><p>Don looked over at the comforting gesture, and it worked. Sometimes, while he is hard to persuade, he often finds himself feeling secure about things, especially when it came to his brothers.</p><p>He gave a chuckle as he pushed off the hand off his shoulder, "You sounded like mom right there."</p><p>"Well, someone's gotta take care of you morons." Leo countered as he playfully punched Don's arm.</p><p>"Let's get to sleep, you need it. I know you pulled an all-nighter with Leatherhead before we got here." Leo said before dragging the tall turtle over to the bed where the other two turtles were knocked out.</p><p>"Fine, 'mom'!" Donnie mocked as he came to settle on one end of the bed while Leo laid on the other.</p><p>They both pulled the covers over all of them and slowly fell asleep, letting the soft mattress and piles of pillows lull them to slumber.</p><p>They'll get home. Hopefully.</p><hr/><p>A giant spaceship surrounded by other smaller crafts floated across space. In one of the rooms of the ship where multiple beings sat on a circular table. On one end of the table, sat the leader of the group, Emperor Zanramon, leader of the Triceraton Empire.</p><p>"We need to act now. That blasted Kraang will not rest until he has defeated us!" He stated, slamming his fist on the table in a fit of anger.</p><p>"What can we do Prime Leader? Their technology is far more advanced than anything here in the empire. While yes, we may have the strength, we do not have the firepower." Commander Mozar, leader of the Triceraton Armada, reasoned.</p><p>"We will have to take drastic measures. Do we have the location of Professor Zayton Honeycutt?" The prime leader questioned Sergeant Zog.</p><p>"Yes, sir. He is currently on the planet Dehunib." Zog answered.</p><p>"Excellent. Send a scout ship to retrieve him. His vast intellect is needed if we are to defeat those blasted Kraang." Zanramon ordered.</p><p>"Emperor, why can't we form an alliance with the Neutrinos? They fight against the Kraang as well. I don't see why you would go and kidnap—" Reasoned Sergeant Zom, who sat at the farther end of the table.</p><p>Zanramon slammed his hands on the table as he stood from his chair. "Enough, Zom! We cannot show weakness to others. We have to show how strong the Triceratons can be. You dare question my orders?"</p><p>"N-No, emperor."</p><p>"Good." The prime leader sat back in his chair. "You don't want to end up as Traximus, do you?"</p><p>"N-No, sir."</p><p>"Prepare the ship. Honeycutt is our last hope of finishing off the Kraang for good!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Salamandrians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days have passed since the turtles first crash-landed on the planet of Dehunib. They spent their time relaxing as they await a response from the Utroms. Their relaxation is cut short, however, when the capital is attacked by a Salamandrian terrorist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A few days have passed since the turtles literally crash-landed on the planet of Dehunib. They waited patiently for a response from the Utroms, but there has yet to be any sign. While they were told to be patient and remain hopeful, hope is something that they're slowly losing.</p><p>But while they waited, the turtles had taken to explore the colorful world of Dehunib, walking around the busy streets of the capital. People of different species crowded together as they sold or bought from the many street vendors displayed on the sidewalk.</p><p>Donnie observed all the technology around him, still in awe at their capabilities. Thankfully the professor had agreed to teach him a thing or two about all of this tech. Raphael and Michelangelo eyed and drooled at the food around them, the sweet smell of fresh bakeries and the woody scent of smoked meat made their stomach growl in hunger. Leo observed all the artisan crafts of jewelry and pots displayed on handcrafted mats.</p><p>"Have you guys heard any news about the Utroms?" Leo asked his brothers.</p><p>"Nada, bruh," Mikey said through a mouthful of... chicken(?) he had bought from one of the vendors.</p><p>"Still nothing, the professor says we need to wait a couple more days for a response from them," Donnie told him.</p><p>"How long are we gonna be stuck here? The Kraang's out there doing who knows what preparing to invade Earth while we're here just sitting around doing nothing but twiddling our thumbs up our noses!" Raph cried out his frustration as he yanked a piece of his own chicken he had bought alongside with Mikey's.</p><p>"Says you. I don't mind this place. I think it's pretty cool." Mikey said through another mouthful.</p><p>"The only reason you're saying that is because you have eyes on the princess."</p><p>"What can I say?! I am smooth with the ladies."</p><p>"Smooth? I'm the one with the girlfriend here." Donnie interjected.</p><p>"You have to be patient, Raph." Calmed Leo.</p><p>"But how long do we have to wait to get home?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>Raph sighed, "Look, I'm down to wait 'cause we really have no other option, but I can't stand another day of doing nothing! I'm dying for some action!"</p><p>As if on cue, a building just a couple of blocks away exploded. People, terrified, ran from the scene. Many were covered in soot, and a few had blood pouring out of their injuries. Another explosion went off, and more people began fleeing.</p><p>"Seems like this is your lucky day," Leo told his red coded brother. "Come on! Let's go check it out!"</p><p>The turtles ran towards the chaos, running pass the fleeing crowd, helping a few to get away from the fire. They ran a couple of blocks until they saw someone standing near the fire.</p><p>"For the glory of Kraang!" The figure shouted before sprinting away from the scene. Surely, they were the ones responsible for the chaos.</p><p>"After him!" Leo ordered as he and his brothers gave chase.</p><p>The figure ran down to an old warehouse just on the cusp of the forest that surrounded the city. It climbed up the side of the building and entered through an open window before landing on the concrete floor.</p><p>The figure was a giant black salamander covered in large reddish-orange spots. In one hand, he held a plasma sword while in the other held the bombs that destroyed part of the city. He put the ones he had into his pocket before propping his arm and pressing a button on his wrist communicator. A light projected from the communicator and showed a hologram of Commander Kraang.</p><p>"Bombs set in the heart of the city. Certainly made a ruckus. Rocka! Rocka!"</p><p>"Excellent work, Kavathrak! I can always count on you," praised the intergalactic tyrant.</p><p>"Of course, Kraang. Who wouldn't want to be a part of your plan? I'm just doing my job so you can provide me with all the luxuries I desire."</p><p>"Mwahaha!" Kraang gave a hardy laugh. "Arrogant as always. Anyway, I have to go. Ciao!" The hologram shut off.</p><p>Suddenly, the turtles came crashing through the warehouse doors, posed and ready to fight whatever it is they were chasing.</p><p>"Hold it right there!" Leo commanded as he pointed his katana at the Salamander.</p><p>Kavathrak turns around and gawks at the sight before him. Children?! Unbelievable!</p><p>He gives a hardy laugh, "Who the hell are you? The Boy Scouts?! Hahaha!"</p><p>"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Mikey shouted back, angrily.</p><p>"You're nothing more than a bunch of kids! Get lost! I don't got time for you!" Kavathrak told them as he began to make his way out of the warehouse.</p><p>"You mother—!" Raph cursed as he gripped his sais from their holsters</p><p>"Cut the talk! Let's get this creep!" Donnie announced. His brothers couldn't agree more.</p><p>The turtles charged after the Salamander, who defended himself from their attacks. He was quick on his feet and managed to dodge every attack the turtles threw at him. He was actually a rather formidable opponent, perhaps too formidable. Kavathrak kicked and punched and pushed the turtles to the ground like they were nothing.</p><p>Suddenly, two newcomers entered the warehouse. Two giant blue salamanders with a gun and sword in both hands stood in front of the struggling turtles. The more massive Salamander was a male and looked like he was in his mid-40s and had a robotic eye on the left side of his face. The slightly smaller but still towering Salamander was female looked around like in her early 20s if not even younger. She did not have any fancy prosthetics But did have a considerable amount of scars.</p><p>"Leave this criminal to us." The male said to the turtles as both blue salamanders charged at the black one.</p><p>"Oh no, we were here first! Leave him to us!" Raph shouted as he got up from the ground and charged at the Salamander.</p><p>"Raph, wait!" Leo tried to calm him down but was too late. He sighed before he followed him and began charging at the Salamander.</p><p>Kavathrak, while having extra opponents, managed to stay on his toes and keep his enemies at bay. Using the apparent disconnection of the salamanders and the terrapins, he pitted them against each other, making them mess up their attacks.</p><p>The female Salamander was readying a kick to Kavathrak, but he was quick and knocked Raph into her. She frustratingly pushed Raph away from her, angry he messed up her attack.</p><p>"We told you to stay back!" She shouted at the turtle, who fired back at her.</p><p>"And I told you we were here fir—!"</p><p>Raph suddenly froze as he laid his eyes upon the Salamander, who had just ignored him and resumed fighting. He hadn't gotten a good look at the salamanders, but oh boy, does he regret not looking sooner.</p><p>He had never seen such strength from someone, such anger, such skill, such... beauty. The way she moved, the way she managed to swing her sword so fiercely yet elegantly. The way she managed to concentrate such strength onto her opponent made Raph's heart flutter. The blood in his system rose to his cheeks, staining them a bright red just like his mask.</p><p>He stood there like an idiot in the middle of battle, but he didn't care. As long as he got to watch her fight, nothing else mattered.</p><p>"Raph!" Donnie called out to him form the other side of the room.</p><p>Raph just kept staring at her body, she was large, every inch of her body covered in muscle that moved with every moment.</p><p>"Raphael!" Donnie called out again.</p><p>How he would love to let her crush him with those strong arms.</p><p>Suddenly he was knocked out of his gaze when Donnie hit him with his staff.</p><p>"We're not here to get you hitched!" Donnie yelled at the red turtle.</p><p>"S-Sorry!"</p><p>"I don't have time for this," Kavathrak said before taking out a small device from his pocket and throwing it to the ground. It suddenly exploded and filled the room with smoke, causing confusion among the reptiles. Once the smoke cleared, Kavathrak was already gone.</p><p>"No!" The male Salamander shouted. "He's gone!"</p><p>"Shit…" Leo mumbled as he got up from the floor.</p><p>"We fucked up, didn't we?" Mikey said.</p><p>Furious, the female Salamander turned to the turtles, pointing her sword menacingly at them. "You let him get away!"</p><p>"We?! We were here first! You guys let him get away!" Donnie argued, standing up to the Salamander.</p><p>"Oh, why I outta—!" She was about to attack the purple turtle when a voice echoed through the warehouse.</p><p>"Everyone, calm down!"</p><p>It was Professor Honeycutt who came just in time to prevent another fight from breaking out. He walked towards the group of reptiles." Now tell me... what's all the fuss about?!"</p><p>"These boys allowed Kavathrak to get away from our grasp." The male Salamander told the robot.</p><p>"What is up with everybody calling us kids?!" Mikey asked furiously, not liking being called a child.</p><p>"Mikey, calm down," Leo told him.</p><p>"Just who the hell are these guys?!" Donnie questioned the professor.</p><p>"Calm down, lot." The professor diffused the situation. "This is Commander G'throka, a respectable commander of the Salamandrian army, and this is his daughter Lieutenant I'gythba. These two are Salamandrians who were sent here from Salamandria to Dehunib to capture that other Salamandrian that's been running loose and causing havoc around the city."</p><p>"Oh..." Leo said aloud. "We didn't know."</p><p>"I didn't think you would need to know unless you ran into each other." The professor confessed.</p><p>"Who are these boys?" G'throka questioned the robot.</p><p>"They are terrapins who were teleported here on accident by the Kraang—"</p><p>Both Salamandrians gasped at the mention of Kraang's name," Terrapins? Kraang has already targeted another planet?!"</p><p>"It appears so, but these terrapins are under my care. You two go and capture Kavathrak."</p><p>As the professor talked to the Salamandrians, the turtles huddle together.</p><p>"<em>Even though they insulted us, I still feel pretty bad for letting that Salamander guys getaway,"</em> Mikey confessed.</p><p>"<em>We should help them! To make up for letting him get away!"</em> Raph suggested.</p><p>"<em>Raph, we're not here to get you hitched with that Salamander chick!"</em> Donnie shut him down, knowing why his brother even brought up that idea.</p><p>"<em>Wait—Raph has the hots for the alien Salamander?"</em> Leo asked, chuckling under his breath at the thought.</p><p>"<em>N-No!"</em> Raph denied.</p><p>"<em>Yes, he does,"</em> Donnie confirmed.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> <em>pretty funny, actually. And I thought Casey was a bad choice."</em> Leo added more fuel to the fire.</p><p>"<em>L-Look! I only said that 'cause I've been dying for some action! I don't want to spend another day bored out of my back at the castle!"</em> Raph explained.</p><p>"<em>Also, so you can ask her out."</em> Donnie chimed in.</p><p>"<em>I-I'm</em> <em>not!"</em></p><p>"<em>Heh. We'll see."</em></p><p>"<em>Don, enough. Show of hands, who wants to help them?"</em> Leo questioned.</p><p>Everyone raised their hands in agreement.</p><p>"<em>W</em><em>ell, that was easy."</em></p><p>They break up the huddle and confront the professor and two Salamandrians.</p><p>"Professor, Commander G'throka, Lieutenant I'gythba. We are deeply sorry about having the Salamander get away. We would like to help you capture him as a sign of repayment." Leo offered.</p><p>"Well, this is unexpected." The professor commented.</p><p>"Unexpected, indeed." Reiterated G'throka.</p><p>"There is no way we would ever accept help from the likes of you." Y'gythba snarled.</p><p>"We accept." G'throka contradicted her.</p><p>She did a double-take at her father, "W-What?!"</p><p>"Well, that was quick," Donnie commented.</p><p>"B-But father—!"</p><p>"I have made my decision, and as your commander, I expect you to follow it." G'throka reminded her.</p><p>She tried to rebuttal but knew she could not win. With a hesitant sigh, she agreed. "Yes, sir."</p><p>While I'gythba is not the least bit pleased at all, Raphael is very much stoked to be able to spend time with the Salamandrian.</p><p>"Let us make haste. I believe he went into the forest."</p><p>G'throka leads the group of reptiles to the direction of the forest, with the professor following close behind.</p><hr/><p>They traveled through the dense jungle for a few miles and have yet to find any trace of Kavathrak. As they searched, they made small talk.</p><p>"Tell me more about your world, Leonardo. What has Kraang done to it?" G'throka asked the young turtle.</p><p>"Where to begin? Well... almost 13 years ago, he sent off bombs full of mutagen around the world, causing some of us to mutate; my brothers and I were caught in the blast. But that was when we were kids, now, the Kraang have been capturing humans to mutate and some mutants." Leo briefly explained.</p><p>"Have you found out why he's doing it?"</p><p>"No... we haven't," Leo paused. "But whether or not we know why he's doing it, my brothers and will stop him."</p><p>"The voice of a true warrior, I can respect that. I believe you will save your planet from Kraang's wretched hands."</p><p>"Thank you, G'throka. Your words encourage us."</p><p>"What about you? How do you know about the Kraang?" Donnie chimed in, listening in not heir conversation.</p><p>"For decades he has been conquering planet after planet for his own personal gain to take control of Dimension X. Salamandria is one of the few planets that have been able to push back Kraang's conquest, along Dehunib and the Triceraton Empire." He explained.</p><p>"Not so long ago did he attack my planet once again, but we fought hard and honorably, driving him out once but with large casualties. However, I fear next time Salamandria won't be so fortuitous."</p><p>"Geez..."</p><p>As the two turtles conversed with the Commander, in the back of the group, Raphael walked beside Y'gythba, looking down at her tracker.</p><p>"Hey, I'gythba?" He called out.</p><p>"What is it?" She answered harshly.</p><p>"I think we started on the wrong foot back there, a-and I wanted to apologize for letting K'vathrak getaway," Raph told her.</p><p>"Hmpf," was all she replied.</p><p>"Guess not."</p><p>I'gythba stopped in her tracks and turned around and stared down the red turtle. Raphael hadn't always been that tall, still taller than your average guy, but now he felt like a kid. I'gythba towered over him as she shot him an icy glare with those beautiful, captivating eyes of hers. He could feel his heart flutter inside him, his cheeks turning as red as his mask at the close proximity of their faces.</p><p>"Listen here, terrain. I'll only accept your apology if we end up finding Kavathrak. Until then, don't get in my way again. Understand?" she told him.</p><p>Raph gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am."</p><p>I'gythba straightened herself and began walking again, leaving a stunned Raph standing in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a couple of beeps alerted the female Salamandrian.</p><p>"Commander, there seem to be various signals appearing around us. They are moving in different directions; one to the east, one to the west, and the other to the north." I'gythba explained to her father.</p><p>"I sense multiple signals as well." Affirmed the professor.</p><p>"One of them has to be Kavathrak. We will have to split up. Leonardo will come with me, Donatello and Michelangelo will be accompanied by the professor, I'gythba and Raphael will go together." He said. That didn't sit well with his daughter, however.</p><p>"Father—I mean, commander. I think I am better off going alone. I can clearly take care of—"She tried to argue but was cut off.</p><p>"You will need the extra set of hands in case you run into Kavathrak. You will go with Raphael." He reiterated.</p><p>She sighed in defeat, "Yes, sir."</p><p>"We will head towards the target in the north. The professor will go east while you two head west. We don't have to waste, let us make haste." G'throka ordered before leaving the group with Leonardo.</p><p>The professor leads Donnie and Mikey to their target, leaving the two hot-headed reptiles alone together.</p><p>With a grunt, I'gythba began making her way to their target. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."</p><p>Raph did not say a word but followed her into the forest.</p><hr/><p>Both Raph and I'gythba had been wandering the forest for a solid ten minutes, not even getting close to their target.</p><p>"How hard is it to find one salamander?" Raph grumbled.</p><p>"Extremely hard."</p><p>"What's his deal anyway?" Raph asked the Salamander.</p><p>"Kavathrak was once an honored warrior among the Salamandrian army." She began. "Until he went rouge when Kraang came to him. He told him he would have all the riches he could imagine if helped joined him in his conquest of Dimension X. Kavathrak, becoming consumed in that greed, agreed to join him. Since then, he has become one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy."</p><p>"Not so different from the criminals we have on my planet," Raph noted.</p><p>"He mostly does Kraang's dirty work for him. Try to keep others off Kraang's tracks. Probably what he's doing right now." She added.</p><p>They continued their walk, and the beeping of I'gythba's tracker sounded louder: they were close. Loud growls echoed through the trees as they closed in on their target. Unsheathing their weapons, they came up to a clearing in the forest only to find nothing.</p><p>"But this is impossible. There's nothing here." I'gythba aid as she turned her head in every possible direction.</p><p>"Well, this is a total bust." Raph put his sais back into their holster. "Are you sure your thing is even working?"</p><p>"Of course it is, but I don't understand. Something has to be here." She checked her tracker to see if she was wrong.</p><p>Raph merely rolled his eyes but then spotted something moving in the woods. He grabbed his sais and readied himself to jump at him. He listened for the noise, crackles of fallen leaves, the small gusts of wind, the occasional stick break. He slowly turned his head to find a giant lizard hiding behind the bushes, readying itself to charge them.</p><p>"Watch out!"</p><p>Raph pushed I'gythba down to the ground as the giant lizard pounced and pushed Raph onto the ground, holding the massive creature back from biting off his head.</p><p>"What the hell is this thing?!"</p><p>"A Dracodroid!"</p><p>"Draco—what?"</p><p>"One of Utrominum's native species and war animals. This has to be Kavathrak's doing, he brought it here!" She explained.</p><p>"Well, get it off me!" He shouted as he struggled to keep those sharp teeth away from his face.</p><p>I'gythba took out her plasma sword and began attacking the beast, trying her best to get the creature off of the red turtle.</p><p>"<em>I wonder if the guys are having a hard time too?"</em> Raph wondered.</p><hr/><p>Contrary to whatever Raph is thinking, they others are not having a hard time. Donnie and Mikey managed to chain up a giant worm monster to a tree and start beating it like a piñata while Leo and G'throka are wandering boringly through the forest.</p><p>It seems like I'gythba was right about how hard it is to Kavathrak.</p><hr/><p>I'gythba manages to kick the Dracodroid off of Raphael, slashing at its neck in the process. Raph picked himself up from the ground, and both reptiles stood side by side.</p><p>"So, you got a plant to fight this thing?" Raph asked the Salamander.</p><p>"Hit at its heart, that's its weakness." She told him.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>After the lizard got back its wits, it began attacking the two warrior reptiles. They managed to get some good hits, but the lizard held its own. Raph made an attempt to get under the lizard but was knocked against a tree by its tail.</p><p>I'gythba tightened her sword and slashed violently at the lizard, angering it more than it already was. The lizard swung its tail and knocked I'gythba into a tree across the opening, losing consciousness for a moment.</p><p>Digging its leg into the ground like a horse, it charged up to pounce on the unconscious reptile.</p><p>Raph, who had just gotten up from the ground, spotted the lizard and saw the lizard charge towards I'gythba, who had just gotten herself together.</p><p>"I'gythba!"</p><p>He ran towards the Salamandrian and pushed her out of the way of the lizard's path, allowing it to knock itself into the trees.</p><p>"Y-You, okay?" He asked.</p><p>His face suddenly burned red as he realized his position. He laid on top of I'gythba, his arms being the only thing that is keeping their faces inches apart.</p><p>"Y-Yeah." She responded, a slight red undertone appearing on her face.</p><p>Raph immediately got up from the ground and helped the Salamander up. They stood and eyed the Dracodroid as it starts getting its wits back.</p><p>"I got a plan. Go up on top of the lizard and hold back its ear, antennas, or whatever it has on top of its head. While you keep him busy, I'll go under him and hit its heart." Raph told her.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Both reptiles charged at the giant lizard, Raph distracted it while I'gythba climbed on top of its back. She grabbed the create by the long appendages on its head and pulled the creature back to reveal its chest. For better stability, she took out her sword and jabbed it into the side of its neck. The beast howled and hunched back in pain. Raph went in for the opening and attacked the creature, taking out his sais and jamming them into where the beast's heart was. The skin was thick, and it took a couple of stabs before he could breakthrough, but once he saw the beating heart, he jabbed his sais into it, killing the Dracodroid.</p><p>Exhaling its final breath, the Dracodroid fell to the ground with a hard thud that echoed through the forest, some birds flying away from where they were perched.</p><p>Both reptiles took a moment to catch their breathes.</p><p>"That was... harder than I thought," Raph said as he put his sais back into their holster.</p><p>"The creatures of Utrominum are some not easily trifled with," I'gythba said as she took out her sword from the corpse. She bent down and inspected the creature. Inside where her sword had cut through, she spotted something inside and inserted her hand inside to grab it. She pulled out her hand and revealed to have caught a tracker.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"A tracker. If I can reprogram it, it could possibly lead us straight to Kavathrak." I'gythba noted as she tinkered away at the device.</p><p>"Nice."</p><p>After a few configurations, the tracker started beeping. "Come one, he's heading north."</p><p>"Right behind you."</p><p>Both reptiles made way north to hopefully find Kavathrak.</p><hr/><p>Everyone gathered back to meet up with Leo and G'throka, who are on Kavathrak's tail.</p><p>"Guys! Did you find Kavathrak?" Leo asked the others as they approached.</p><p>"Nope, but we found a tracker inside the monster we fought," Donnie explained, holding out the tracker in his hand.</p><p>"Ours too," said Raph as he and I'gythba walked towards the group.</p><p>"I have reprogrammed mines, and I believe this will lead us to K'vathrak," I'gythba said as she handed the tracker to G'throka.</p><p>"Excellent. Let us hurry, he's close." G'throka said before leading the group in the direction of Kavathrak. They followed, walking the same spot they did earlier, both Raph and Y'gythba walked at the very back.</p><p>"Raphael?" She called out.</p><p>Raph turned his head, "Yeah?"</p><p>I'gythba averted her eyes for a moment, darting at everything that wasn't the red turtle as she tried to find the words to speak.</p><p>"Thanks for..." she paused, "saving my life back there." A slightly red hue appeared on her dark navy skin.</p><p>This was surprising. After what both reptiles had gone through in the last 3 hours, a change of heart seemed to surprise the red turtle. But he didn't mind, he was glad she was warming up to him.</p><p>"No problem," he replied, smiling genuinely at her.</p><p>"Also, your plan was... good." She complimented, turning her head the other direction.</p><p>"R-Really?" That he didn't expect either.</p><p>"Y-Yes. A-And your tenacity to go help us speaks volumes of your character. You are a truly noble and honorable warrior, I commend that." She added.</p><p>"Gee... well, thanks." He said, flattered at such a comment, rubbing the back of his neck. "You fight pretty well, you're tough." He complimented.</p><p>"You're not bad yourself... for a terrain."</p><p>"Is that a challenge? I'll have you know that I'm one of the best fighters on my planet!" He boasted, pointing his thumb to his chest.</p><p>"Is that so? Well, then. I will have to put your skills to the test." I'gythba put her hands on her hips, leaning her body forward and tilting her head to the side as she looked at the turtle.</p><p>"Just watch, you'll be begging me to teach you all I know." He tipi-toed to meet her glare.</p><p>Again, their faces were mere inches away from each other, and Raph's cheeks began to boil and turn red. As he continued to tipi-toe, I'gythba moved her tail and raised it to slowly stroke over their turtle's cheek. This gesture made Raph's face continue to burn red.</p><p>Leaning in close, lips almost touching, she whispered," I'll be ready."</p><p>She retreated from her position, straightening herself as she let her tail fall back down before she continued on her way behind the rest of the group. Leaving a somewhat confused turtle standing like an idiot in the middle of the forest.</p><hr/><p>The group continued to follow the direction that the tracker told them to head in, the beeping growing faster and louder as they reached their target. Once the target was close enough, they turned off the tracker and sneaked their way through the forest. Hiding behind the puffy bushes, they spotted a small camp with Kavathrak standing next to the little makeshift fire talking to his wrist communicator.</p><p>"Kavathrak..." G'throka mumbled as he laid his eyes on the criminal.</p><p>"How do we get close to him without getting spotted?" Asked the professor.</p><p>"Leave that to us," Leo said, capturing the attention of the robot and salamandrian. "We're experts on getting close to people."</p><p>"Do what you must, but do not let him escape."</p><p>The turtles nodded, pulling up their scarfs to cover their lower face before they all circled around the camp through the dense forest.</p><p>Raph climbs one of the trees, and from his pocket, he grabs a few smoke bombs and throws them at Kavathrak's line of sight, exploding on contact with the ground, their contents engulfing the air in a cloud of thick white smoke. With the smoke concealing them, the others circled around behind the camp and Kavathrak. Mikey pulled our his manriki gusari and wraps it around Kavathrak. Don and Leo were quick to tie the chain and tackle him down to the ground.</p><p>Once the smoke had dissipated, Kavathrak was able to get a good look at his ambushers, much to his dismay. "Ah! You four again?! Get your filthy hands off of me!"</p><p>The other two salamandrians and the professor stepped out from the dense foliage and towards the camp.</p><p>"We meet again, K'vathrak," G'throka said as he stood tall in front of the criminal.</p><p>"G'throka..." He growled.</p><p>"You really shouldn't be leaving your trackers inside of your little monsters," I'gythba told him as she showed him the tracker she found inside the Dracodroid.</p><p>"Y-You won't get away with this!" Kavathrak argued as he tried to escape from the chains.</p><p>"I highly doubt that," G'throka told him before arresting him, cuffing his wrists behind his back and putting a shock collar on his neck. He lifted the criminal to his feet as the chain was untied.</p><p>Suddenly, the black Salamander started laughing. Softly, then turning into a maniacal sound.</p><p>"You think this is over?! Haha! I was merely a distraction!" He shouted at them.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"The Neutrinos will finally bow down to the rule of Kraang!"</p><p>"K-K-Kraang?!" Iterated the professor, shock, and fear present in his voice.</p><p>"Guys, look!" Mikey said as he pointed to the sky, a clear trail of smoke present in the orange-colored air. "Smoke!"</p><p>Fear building up inside them, they all started towards the direction of the capital, running through the foliage until they stopped on a cliff that overlooked the city.</p><p>"Oh, no..." The professor said upon the sight before him.</p><p>Dehunib was in a war zone, everything set ablaze with smoke engulfing the orange sky in a dark red. A giant Kraang fleet ship hovered over the capital with hundreds of scout ships surrounding the immediate area, shooting and bombing everything in sight. Thousands of soldiers attacked on the ground, attacking everyone from Neutrinos soldiers to even women and children.</p><p>It was total war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. War on Dehunib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kraang used Kavathrak's distraction as the opportune moment to initiate a full-frontal attack on Dehunib, unleashing total war. It's up to the turtles and the salamandrians to help the Neutrinos fight off against the Kraang Army.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! This is another comic chapter, been a long while since one of those happened. Links to the actual comic will be posted. The first three pages will be shown as preview for the chapter. :)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/ithiliam/art/TMNT-AU-Vol-3-Issue-3-PG-1-849035476">Read Chapter on Deviantart</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ithiliam.tumblr.com/post/623908841152724992/tmnt-au-vol-3-issue-3-pg-1-heya-were-back-with">Read Chapter on Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Battle of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Honeycutt has been kidnapped by the Triceraton empire for reasons yet unknown, however, the robot can't help but feel it isn't a good one. Things go further south as the turtles find themselves trapped in the cargo bay of the Triceraton Ship, only to be discovered and used as a ploy against the professor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Where are you taking me?!" Professor Honeycutt demanded.</p><p>He received no answer as he was dragged through the stone halls of the Triceraton Mothership. He was in much confusion. He did not understand why the Triceratons kidnapped him; he did not know what they wanted from him. He just hopes that whatever they want him for won't take too long. He has to get back to Dehunib.</p><p>Taking another turn through the halls, they entered into a command room where multiple Triceratons were seated at a middle table. The one sitting at the opposite wall of the room stood. It was the emperor: Zanramon. Next to him sat Mozar, leader of the Triceraton Army. To the other side sat sergeant Zog and commander Zom. Other lesser Triceratons filled the rest of the table.</p><p>Zanramon raised his hands as a welcoming gesture, "Ah, professor Honeycutt—you honor us by your esteemed presence!"</p><p>" My words, you found him!" Sergeant Zog gasped.</p><p>" Professor Honeycutt..." Commander Zom mumbled, a hand over her mouth, muffling her words.</p><p>"Honor? Kidnapped victims do not honor their abductors! Furthermore, why am I here?" Honeycutt spatted as he pulled his limbs from the Triceratons' grasp.</p><p>Unfazed by the robot's words, Zanramon took his seat." We need your help, your intelligence."</p><p>" My intelligence?" Iterated the professor. "What for?"</p><p>Zanramon gave a brief sigh before explaining, "For years, we all have been at war with the dreaded Kraang. Losing countless innocents and for us, our home planet." Turned his head slightly to the side, reminiscing on the tragedy of having lost his home.</p><p>"He's forced us to live here, wandering fleet ships into the unknown of space." He took a moment to pause before turning to face the professor. "Right now, they are attacking Dehunib to destroy it, yes?"</p><p>"To what happened to your planet and your race is a tragedy. But what does this have to do with me?" The professor asked.</p><p>"We want you to build us a weapon that could destroy an entire planet. Effectively destroying the Kraang once and for all."</p><p>"W-What?! A weapon like that?!" The professor gasped, feeling offended to have his own genius used for something so evil. "I-I can't do that!"</p><p>"Of course you can!" The emperor argued. "Don't be so modest, Honeycutt. Proof enough of your genius is that you built yourself a brand new body to live on after your incident with the Kraang."</p><p>" I-I understand you... Zanramon. What the Kraang did to you and your planet is unforgivable, but... building a weapon like that would kill not only the lives of the Kraang but the innocent Utroms as well."</p><p>"A-And whose to say that you would use this weapon to wipe out other planets?! I'm sorry, but I will not build you such a weapon."</p><p>Zanramon growled; he did not like what he was hearing. But before the emperor could begin his tantrum, the screen behind him activated.</p><p>"Please excuse us, emperor, but we found something on the scout ship that you might find interesting." A soldier from the screen said.</p><p>"This had better be good, soldier! Put it on the screen!" Zanramon order as he swirled his chair to face the screen.</p><p>The camera shifted to the right to focus on another Triceraton soldier who held four captives in his massive arms along with another soldier.</p><p>"Salutations, emperor! We have in custody four stowaways from the ship that brought back the professor from Dehunib." The soldier explained as the camera moved to focus on the stowaways.</p><p>The stowaways were none other than the turtles.</p><p>"The turtles!" Shouted the professor as he recognized them on the screen. That little shout captured Zanramon's attention.</p><p>He turned his chair enough to see the professor. "Are these... friends of yours, professor?"</p><p>"Yes! Please don't hurt them!" He answered.</p><p>"Interesting..." Something in the emperor's mind started to click—a menacing smirk formed on his face.</p><p>"Let's make a deal, professor." He started, capturing the attention of the robot. "I'll let your friends go, but only if you agree to build me the weapon."</p><p>"I have already told you, I will not build you that weapon." the professor refused.</p><p>"If that's how it's going to be..." Zanramon turned his chair to face the screen again. "Take those stowaways to the Arena! I'm sure I'll enjoy watching them fight for their little lives."</p><p>" No!" shouted the professor.</p><p>" Yes, sire!" The soldiers complied, and the screen deactivated. Zanramon turned to face the table once more before gesturing to his guards standing near the door.</p><p>" Escort the professor to our labs. I hope that you will think about our deal a little bit more closely." Zanramon ordered.</p><p>" No, wait! Please!" The Triceratons each grabbed an arm of the professor before heading out of the room. "You can't do this!"</p><p>Having been given orders by the emperor, the Triceraton soldiers brought the turtles down deep below the mothership to what could only be described as a dungeon. Everything was dark, and the only sources of light came from small windows carved into the walls. The entire place was filthy, and the stench only added to the disgusting atmosphere.</p><p>Being cuffed made the chance to escape difficult for the turtles. And without their weapons, it was going to be even harder. Raph, however, had an idea. After a few flights of stairs, did they reach the cell units.</p><p>" All right, you sorry terrains—we're short on cells, so you all get to cram into this one!" One soldier said as he pushed them towards the open cavity.</p><p>" Ya know, back where I come from, guys like you know their place in museums. Displayed as skeletons of long-dead ancient freak!" Raph aggravated them.</p><p>" Why you—! I oughta—!" The Triceraton swung his fist to the turtle, but Raph was quick to dodge.</p><p>" Look at this jerk, big slow, and clumsy!" Raph insulted as he dodged another fist,</p><p>" Raph—what're you doing?! Stop!" Leo told him.</p><p>" Trying to get out of here and save the professor! What'd you think I'm doing?!" Raph answered.</p><p>Raph gets bested by the Triceraton and gets his shell kicked into the cell.</p><p>" Now get inside before I kicked the rest of youse's assess too!" The soldier threatens as the others quickly got inside the cell. Once all of them were inside, the Triceraton slammed the door shut before retreating from the cell units. The cuffs on the turtles disappeared, and they rubbed their wrists.</p><p>"Stupid dinosaur! Manhandling us like that!" Raph complained as he rubbed his wrist.</p><p>" You were the one who pissed him off, jackass!" Donnie yelled.</p><p>" So much for going after the professor..." Mikey said aloud as he took a seat on the bunk beds that hung on the wall.</p><p>" Hehehe! Look it here! Fresh meat!"</p><p>The turtles, frightened by the voice, quickly prepared for something to come and attack them.</p><p>The shadow that encapsulated the opposite wall emerged a red alien with spikes coursing down its spine to its massive tail. He bared his teeth as he stuck his long lilac tongue out, strands of saliva in full glimmer from the light seeping in through the window. Scars adorned his body in countless numbers.</p><p>It looked at them with want. "I want the red one."</p><p>"Calm down, Radma. You are not having any of them." Someone voiced.</p><p>A giant Triceraton, in gladiator attire, emerged from the shadows grabbing hold of Radma's shoulder and pulled him away from the turtles.</p><p>"I'm sorry about Radma. He is a bit... unstable." The dinosaur apologized. "My name is Traximus, and you four are?"</p><p>"I-I am Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo." Leo answered, still keeping his distance from the Triceraton.</p><p>"Um... I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but—" Donnie said, "where the hell are we?!"</p><p>Traximus seems unfazed by Don's outburst, possibly having heard it before. He took a seat on the bottom bunk bed on his side of the wall.</p><p>"You are in the Arena: The Arena of Death. A place where criminals to the Triceraton empire end up." He answered.</p><p>"No one gets out of here! We're trapped here forever!" Radma interjected.</p><p>"You're serious?"</p><p>"No one gets out. Security here is on 24/7." Traximus confirmed.</p><p>"You called this place the Arena of Death. Why is that? What happens?" Leo questioned.</p><p>"The Arena of death is the place of the Tri-State Arena games. Us prisoners are forced to be gladiators, pit against each other to fight for our survival. It's survival of the fittest here." Traximus answered.</p><p>"Traxy here is the best of the best! No one can defeat him!" Radma said as he perched himself on top of the dinosaur's shoulder.</p><p>" Gladiators, huh? Great..." Raph groaned, crossing his arms as he leaned his shell against the wall behind him.</p><p>" How did you four get in here?" Traximus asked.</p><p>" We were looking for someone called Professor Zayton Honeycutt, who was captured—"Leo explained but was immediately cut off by Traximus, who recognized the name.</p><p>" Professor Honeycutt? Here?" He said frantically. "Seems things are turning for the worse." He mumbled the last part.</p><p>" How did someone like you get in here? Since your a Triceraton and whatnot." Raph asked.</p><p>" I was a sergeant in the military. Life here in the empire was good until our current emperor, Zanramon, took over." He began. "The empire takes pride in our honor and our strength, and Zanramon is not those things. He has no honor, only fighting for his gain and to prove to others that the Triceratons are superior. He rules with an iron fist and punishes those who object to his rule." He slammed his fist on the old wood supporting the mattress and himself.</p><p>" I was one of the few who resisted his power and tried to divert him from his dark path, but it resulted in my exile and placement as a gladiator in the Arena." He finished, looking out to the side in the direction of where the light came.</p><p>" But, there are still those who will oppose Zanramon."</p><p>Traximus stood from the bunk at the recognition of the voice. From outside, the cell stood Commander Zom.</p><p>Delighted at the sight, Traximus ran over to the door and placed his hand on the glass that allowed the guards to see inside.</p><p>" Zom! You've come back sooner than expected." Traximus said.</p><p>" I have urgent news," Zom explained.</p><p>" Who is that?" Leo asked the dinosaur.</p><p>" This is commander Zom, part of the military council and one of the last few remaining of the resistance." He explained before turning back to face Zom.</p><p>" You must be those turtles that Professor Honeycutt told about," Zom said as she recognized the turtles inside the cell from the video feed earlier.</p><p>" Honeycutt! Do you know where he is?! What do you guys want with him?" Leo asked.</p><p>" He is currently in our labs." She answered before turning her attention to Traximus. "Zanramon has told him about building the Heart of Darkness for him."</p><p>" Is he going to build it?" He asked.</p><p>" Of course not, are you crazy?! But he's made a deal with him, that if he builds the weapon, he'll let these turtles go."</p><p>" That bastard." Traximus slammed his fist on the metal door.</p><p>" What's this Heart of Darkness you're talking about?" Donnie questioned.</p><p>" Our emperor wants the professor to build him a weapon that can destroy entire planets. He calls it the Heart of the Darkness, named so for its capability of creating black holes." She answered.</p><p>" But why does he want it built?" Leo asked.</p><p>This time, Traximus answered, "To get rid of the Kraang for good. They had invaded our planet many years ago, destroying it in the process, driving us out, and having to live in these fleet ships. He wants to return the favor to them by using the Heart of Darkness."</p><p>" But not only does he want to get rid of the Kraang but other enemies as well. Creating this weapon would create utter chaos and genocide never seen before. Honeycutt knows this very well." Zom added.</p><p>" Get the terrains!" A soldier shouted from the other end of the hall.</p><p>" I must leave before I am spotted. I will be back soon, I promise." She said.</p><p>" I know you will." Traximus places his hand on the glass once more, and so does Zom before she leaves the dungeon.</p><p>Two soldiers open the cell door.</p><p>"Get ready, terrains! It's your turn to fight!" One soldier said.</p><p>" I'm gonna love to see you fresh meat get tenderized." The other said.</p><p>" The only ones getting tenderized are you two Dino freaks when I beat your asses into the ground!" Raph insulted.</p><p>" Raphael, stop! Don't piss them off again!" Leo ordered him</p><p>" Yeah, listen to your mommy!"</p><p>" M-Mommy?!" That was the last straw for Raph.</p><p>Raph pounced on top of one of the Triceratons and slammed him into the ground.</p><p>" Listen here, buddy! If you make fun of my family again, I swear to god I'll—argh!"</p><p>The other soldier took out his taser and tased the red turtle. The giant dinosaur underneath kicked him off and into the wall.</p><p>" Stupid terrain."</p><p>Once he recovered, they went on to put on the cuffs on the turtles before escorting them down the hall and into the weapons bay where the gladiators hung out. Their cuffs were taken off when they searched for their weapons, which were thrown into a pile of confiscated weapons.</p><p>The Triceratons leave them near one of the large doors.</p><p>" Have fun, terrains!"</p><p>" Good luck, you're gonna need it!"</p><p>Both soldiers snickered amongst each other before leaving. The turtles turned around and face the giant door, intimidated by its sheer size. They could hear the roars of the crowd from outside, the cries of the soldiers, and the barking of a creature.</p><p>" I'm scared..." Mikey told them as he subconsciously took a few steps back, tightening his grip on his nunchaku.</p><p>" We all are," Donnie reassured him.</p><p>" We'll get through this," Leo said as he tightened his grip on his katanas.</p><p>Suddenly, the door rises from the ground, light seeping through underneath, blinding the turtles for a moment. Once the door stopped, they all took one deep breath before walking out into the light.</p><p>" Fellow Triceratons! Sports fans of all species! Your attention, please! Our gladiators will be battling a quartet of snarling ruffians from the primitive planet, Earth! Let's see how well they fare against our gladiators!" The sports announcer said as the turtles entered the Arena.</p><p>Giant hoard gladiators surrounded the turtles as the door behind them closed.</p><p>" Gladiators! Fight!"</p><p>Not even a second passed when the gladiators charged at the turtles. This was not going to be easy.</p><p>Honeycutt watched the scuffle from a screen in his lab that he was currently locked in. He sighed as he watched poor turtles fight against such savages.</p><p>" What a mess this is... it seems like ever since those turtles came to Dehunib, things have gone horrible. First, that lunatic of Kavathrak comes and disturbs Dehunib, Kraang shows up out of nowhere. Then these Triceratons kidnap me to build them an insane weapon." The professor said to himself as he brings up his hand to his head, mimicking the action of rubbing his temples to soothe a headache.</p><p>The professor turned his head when he heard the door to the lab open. Sergeant Zom had entered.</p><p>" Professor Honeycutt." She addressed him.</p><p>" Commander Zom—!" Honeycutt scrambles to pretend he's working on the Heart of Darkness.</p><p>Zom comes up to stand next to the professor and looks at the screen, her face showing off her disgust." How dishonorable it is for us to have kidnapped you." She said, not averting her eyes from the screen.</p><p>The professor stopped his scattering, surprised at Zom's words. "Very much so... all to create a weapon that would bring chaos to the entirety of Dimension X."</p><p>Zom nodded, "I disagree with his plans, but I cannot go against him. He is the prime leader."</p><p>There is a pause between them, each of them staring at the screen, watching as the turtles fought.</p><p>"When you came to kidnap me, Kraang had attacked Dehunib—correction; is still attacking Dehunib." The professor commented.</p><p>Zom gasped, turning her head to face the robot. "What?! Our men just took you in like that? Did they leave your planet to fend for itself?!"</p><p>"We have outside help, two Salamandrians, and those four turtles." Honeycutt pointed at the screen. "They were able to push Kraang's soldiers back a bit but without them... I am not sure if Dehunib will continue to stand." Honeycutt lowered his head as his mind drifted off, his mind processing the multiple scenarios.</p><p>"Here, within the empire, there is a small resistance who oppose Zanramon's rule. Since he came into power, things within the empire have not been the same." Zom told the robot.</p><p>"I-I want yo help you and those turtles escape from here, make sure Zanramon's plan does not come to fruition. The only problem is that I don't know how."</p><p>Another long pause washed over them as both stared back at the screen once more. Then it clicked. The professor looked back at the large Triceraton.</p><p>"I think I may have a plan, but I will need the help of your resistance."</p><p>Zom exits the laboratory, walks down the long corridors before she crosses paths with Sergeant Zog, who seemed urgent to talk to her.</p><p>"Zom," He called.</p><p>"Zog, what're you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work, trust me." He explained. "You saw what happened to Traximus. Do you want to be put into the arena as well?"</p><p>Zog, along with Zom, is part of the resistance since Zanramon came into power. He has the same will to act but has become hesitant since Traximus tried to go against their emperor. He cares very much for both Traximus and Zom, and he is afraid of her having the same fate as Traximus, living out the rest of her life fighting in the Arena.</p><p>"Zog, this time is different. With the professor's help, we can pull it off. The time for revolution is now upon us. We can finally go back to the life we had. Bring honor to the empire once more." Zom reasoned.</p><p>"Look, don't get me wrong. For as much as I want to take action and overthrow Zanramon, we don't have the strength or numbers to pull this off. It won't work." Zog insisted.</p><p>He came closer to Zom, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Please, don't do this. I... I don't want to lose you."</p><p>Zom sighed, lowering her head and turning away from Zog.</p><p>"I understand. Even without your help, I will go through with this. For the sake of the empire."</p><p>Zom removes Zog's hands from her shoulders before she walked past him, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the dimly lit hallway.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Mozar had been eavesdropping on them, listening in to their conversation. A smirk appeared on his face as he walked his way to his king.</p><p>The cell door closing behind them, the turtles collapsed on the floor of their cell, taking a moment to catch their breaths after an exhausting fight in the Arena. Cuts and bruises covered their bodies, increasing the number they already had from fighting Kraang robots on Dehunib.</p><p>Their cell door opened once more, and Traximus entered and sat down on the bunk, beads of sweat rolling down his body but seemingly less exhausted than the turtles.</p><p>"Congratulations on making it through your first battle. Not many survive that one." He congratulated them as Radma came down from his upper bunk to perched himself on Traximus's back.</p><p>"Thanks... I guess..." Raph says through pants.</p><p>A knock from the door caught their attention. Traximus looked up to see Zom had come down again.</p><p>"Zom! Back so soon? Did something happen?" He asked as he came up to the door.</p><p>"I met with Professor Honeycutt, and he has a plan on getting the turtle and himself out of here." She explained.</p><p>"He does?!" The turtles shouted as they listened in on the conversation.</p><p>"Yes, but we'll need the help of the resistance." She explained.</p><p>"The resistance? Why would he need us?"</p><p>"Traximus, it is time for a revolution." She claimed.</p><p>Professor Honeycutt stayed hard at work as Zom gathered up the resistance to brief them on their plan. Having finished hacking into the mothership computer, he put his last finishing touches on a small remote he had constructed.</p><p>Suddenly, Mozar barges into the laboratory with two other soldiers right behind him.</p><p>"Professor Honeycutt," He called.</p><p>"Y-Yes?"</p><p>"The emperor has requested your presence. Please, come with me."</p><p>Hours passed before the turtles were dragged back into the Arena. The crowds shouted and booed the turtles as they walked onto the sandbox, throwing food or whatever they could find at them.</p><p>"What a crowd," Raph said sarcastically.</p><p>"Thought they'd be more supportive the second time around," Mikey said.</p><p>"Stay focused, guys. We keep our focus if we're to go through with this plan." Leo told them. "Survive until the professor shuts down the ship's defenses and we hightail it out of here."</p><p>As the crowd continued to shout, another gate opened on the other side of the Arena. Traximus walked out to the Arena, and the group began cheering and howling.</p><p>"W-Wait, we gotta fight him? We can't fight him?!" Mikey blurted out.</p><p>"Just stick to the plan, guys!" Leo reminded them as he unsheathed his katanas.</p><p>"Okay, but the plan didn't say anything about fighting the strongest guy here!" Raph argued.</p><p>"Would you guys shut it and focus?! We gotta get outta here, and this is the only way! Now stop whining and stay focused, damn it!"</p><p>All the turtles turned their attention to Traximus, who stood only a couple of feet away from them, holding both of his hammers in his large hands.</p><p>"It seems our plan is going well. I'll make sure to go easy on you." Traximus told them.</p><p>"That's reassuring," Raph said sarcastically.</p><p>"Get ready for a blood bath, people!" The sports announcer said. "Gladiators! Fight!"</p><p>The battle had commenced.</p><p>Meanwhile, from the very top of the stadium sat emperor Zanramon in his highly decorated chair with a glass of rum in his hand with Zom and Zog standing by his side, staring down from his secluded section of the stadium to watch as Traximus puts on a show. The raging giant alien dinosaur gave the turtles a run for the money, yet had they had any at the moment. Swing after swing of his hammers, did they crash into the sand as he continued to keep up with his facade. Zanramon merely took a sip of his glass before the door behind him opened.</p><p>"Emperor Mozar, I have brought Honeycutt." Mozar entered the room with Honeycutt behind him.</p><p>Zanramon gave his glass to one of the servants that stood to the side before directing his attention to the robot, "Ah, Honeycutt, you're just in time. We've arranged this next event, especially for you!"</p><p>"With all due respect, Emperor Zanramon, I care very little about sports, and what I've heard about your bloody games sickens me!" The professor complained as he was let go by the two soldiers who "escorted" him.</p><p>"Perhaps... but this next bout will at least interest you, believe me!" Zanramon claimed as he pointed his hand to the Arena.</p><p>Honeycutt, heeding his words, walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked at what was transpiring down at the sandlot. He quickly jerked back from the brink, "No! This is insane! They've done nothing wrong! They don't deserve to be sacrificed in your horror show!"</p><p>"Ah, Honeycutt… it is your stubbornness which forces this situation. Say that you will build the heart of darkness, and your friends will not be harmed!" Zanramon delegated as he took his refilled glass from the servant.</p><p>"I knew I should've trusted my instincts that you would try something like this! Even so, I find it hard to believe you could be so cruel! I'll never build your damn weapon, you reptilian bastard—never!" Honeycutt spat, refusing the emperor's deal.</p><p>Zanramon as not pleased, "Have it your way, fool! It's too bad about your friends—they're sure to die!" Zanramon directed his attention to the Arena before him. The turtles continued to battle against Traximus, who kept up their little facade, holding back just enough to make sure the turtles last.</p><p>"Traximus!" He called out, "If you kill these insignificant creatures, I will grant you your freedom!"</p><p>Traximus froze on the spot, stopping mid-swing as he turned his head to look at the person sitting on the balcony. Zanramon sat there looking him dead center in the eyes; the gladiator knew he was serious. The crowd and announcers had grown quiet and waited for a response from the gladiator.</p><p>The turtles took a moment to realize what was happening. "T-Traximus?" Leo called, to which he received no answer. The turtles looked back and forth as they saw Traximus's mind wander off, thinking he was considering it. The suspense in the air was killing them.</p><p>Suddenly, Traximus lowered his head as he directed his attention to the turtles, gripping his hammers tighter as he took a position to strike.</p><p>Zanramon grinned as big as his mouth would allow, "Do it, Traximus! Do it!</p><p>The turtles were terrified as they stood frozen in place as Traximus rose his right arm up, holding his hammer over his head.</p><p>"Kill—! Kill! Kill!" Chanted the audience as they cheered the gladiator on. The turtles slowly closed their eyes as they waited for their impending doom.</p><p>In one quick flash, Traximus swung his hammer. A loud swoosh and clang echoed through the silent Arena. However, the hammer did not hit its intended target.</p><p>Zanramon sat paralyzed in his chair as he felt the scrape of metal against his reptilian skin. Slowly, he turns his head, and from the corner of his eye, he spotted the hammer that had been thrown. Everyone around him: Zom, Zog, Mozar, the professor, the audience stood perplexed and shocked. He quickly turned his attention back to the gladiator, who pointed his other hammer directly and menacingly at him.</p><p>"Your reign over the Triceraton Empire is over, Zanramon! You will not continue to rule over the empire for your own personal gain! Revolution is coming, and it starts now!"</p><p>Everyone gasped at such words. Having everyone distracted, Honeycutt found it to be his opportune moment to initiate their escape. He grabbed his little remote he had worked on earlier and pressed one of the buttons. Suddenly, the entire security system shut off. The lights went off, all the cameras stopped transmitting, and the gates sprung open from the Arena.</p><p>Suddenly, a swarm of gladiators entered the Arena and began climbing up its stone walls and fighting against the Triceratons.</p><p>"No, no, no! Guards! Go and stop them! Now!" Having recovered from his shock, Zanramon ordered his men angrily. All of his guards, except Mozar, Zom, and Zog, went down to the Arena to neutralize the mob.</p><p>"Geez, for a moment there, I thought we were goners!" Mikey said, relieved.</p><p>"Sorry for the scare turtles, but I'd thought it appropriate." Traximus apologized before hammering away some of the guards. "Now go! We will hold them off!"</p><p>"Thanks, Trax, we owe you!" Leo said before he led his brothers up the stadium and to the balcony where the emperor and the professor were.</p><p>"Turtles!" Honeycutt exclaimed as he saw them approach.</p><p>Zanramon frantically stood up from his chair, "No! You will not escape here alive!"</p><p>"Too bad! We got a planet to get back to!" Raph retorted as he gave the emperor an uppercut, knocking the giant reptile back into his chair. Donnie and Mikey took his lead as they took care of Mozar.</p><p>"Grab the professor! We don't have much time!" Leo said before heading out of the balcony and through the hallways, with the others following close behind him.</p><p>"I will go after them, emperor! Mozar, stay with Zanramon!" Zom declared as she made a break to catch up with the turtles.</p><p>"I-I can't believe we pulled that off!" The professor exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't jinx our luck professor, we still gotta make it to the escape pods!" Leo reminded.</p><p>It wasn't long before Zom caught up to the turtles, having made sure she wasn't followed. "Turtles!" She called out to them.</p><p>"You made it!" Donnie said.</p><p>"Hurry! I'm not sure how long we have until they manage to turn the power back on! Hurry through here!" Zom warned as she took the lead and led them to the escape pods. They took a right turn when they crossed paths with Zog, who joined them.</p><p>"Zog!" Zom said, "What're you doing here?!"</p><p>"I couldn't let you do this on your own! We're gonna need the most help we can get if we're to fight back!" He explained.</p><p>Zom smiled at him, thankful for his change of mind. Zog merely returned the gesture before they both led the group to their destination.</p><p>"Over here! They probably blocked off the main entrance to the docks." Zog directed them. "This should take us to a secondary entrance."</p><p>Everyone turns the corner and enters through the large doors into the dimly lit throne room. The throne is placed in the middle of the sidewall with large windows adjacent to it. Another door lay on the opposite wall from the door the group came from.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights came on and revealed the group to be surrounded by dozens of Triceraton soldiers, holding their gun point-blank at them.</p><p>"Did you really think that you would get away that easily?!"</p><p>The group turned their heads to the source of the voice: Mozar, standing next to Emperor Zanramon, who glared menacingly at the group.</p><p>"Mozar!" Zom called, "Why are you here?!"</p><p>"I heard you two plotting out an escape for the turtles! Now your plan has backfired!" Mozar explained.</p><p>"Let us through, Mozar!" Zom demanded.</p><p>"What makes you think I will do that?"</p><p>Zom stepped forward, "Mozar, listen to me! Everything that Zanramon has done is wrong! Ever since he came into power, he only ruled over the empire for his own gain, plundering other planets, killing innocents, creating a killing sport. Do you not see his wrongdoing? You know what he's done is wrong, but you can make it right by letting us through. We can change the empire for the better!"</p><p>"How disappointed I am in both of you. You two were one of my loyalist soldiers, but yet you would betray me! I do what I do for the sake of the empire! My power is obsolete! You two will be executed for this!" Zanramon disputed.</p><p>He pointed his finger at the group, "Mozar, detain them!"</p><p>Both parties started attacking. The Triceraton soldiers fired at the group as they scattered around, avoiding the plasma bullets. The turtles, having already been exhausted from their previous fights, merely dodged the shots and punches coming from the soldiers. However, the others were doing a much better job, fighting and knocking out the soldiers, but they were still outmatched. Soon enough, the soldiers overpowered the group.</p><p>"We'll never get through! There's too many!" Leo cried.</p><p>Suddenly, the doors from where the group came through burst open to reveal Traximus and a couple of gladiators behind him.</p><p>"Traximus!" Raph called out!</p><p>Traximus swing his hammer over his shoulder and shot him a cheeky grin, "Thought you might need help!"</p><p>He charged into the scuffle, tipping the scales of the battle. As the group continued to fight, the soldiers, Zom and Zog, handled Mozar, trying to persuade Mozar to be on their side.</p><p>"Mozar, listen!" Zom cried. "This is wrong! Zanramon doesn't care about you! He only cares about himself!"</p><p>"Lies!" Mozar argued.</p><p>"Mozar, look around you! Is this what the empire is? Fighting your own kind because of someone who doesn't care about you?" Zog told him.</p><p>Mozar stopped his fighting for a moment and took a good look around the place. Both soldiers and prisoners were duking it out in total rampage, soldiers, gladiators, innocents fighting just to be free. He spotted Traximus in the crowd, his previous comrade reduced to fighting for his own survival. While he was never close, he did respect him, and seeing how he ended up speaking his mind to Zanramon, makes Mozar reflect.</p><p>"Do not listen to them, Mozar! Finish them, and I will reward you generously!" Zanramon demanded him.</p><p>He turned his gaze back at Zom and Zog, realizing they are right.</p><p>"No..." He said.</p><p>"What was that?!" Zanramon snapped.</p><p>"No!" He repeated. Everyone stopped their fighting at the response, shocked that one of their own would go against their emperor. "I will not abide by your tyranny any longer, Zanramon! They are right about you. You are nothing more than a lowly coward who uses others to do your awful bidding!"</p><p>Furious, Zanramon reaches for a gun from a nearby soldier and fires at Mozar, the bullet only grazing his shoulder.</p><p>"All of you—All of you are wrong! I am the emperor, I am the ruler of the Triceraton Empire, and I will not let a couple of no good soldiers bring me down!"</p><p>"Then fight for your place!" Zom decreed. "If you win, you will continue to be emperor!"</p><p>"Fine by me!" Zanramon agreed as he stepped down to meet with Zom before pulling the first punch.</p><p>Everyone surrounded them and watched as they saw Zom go at it against Zanramon. Never in their lives would they have ever considered one of their own would challenge their leader.</p><p>The turtles cheered her on. "Go at 'em, Zom! You can do it! Fuck him up!"</p><p>While Zanramon puts up a good fight, he is no matched against Zom, who had years of military training to hold her own. He struck his arm to punch her, but she blocked it and returned the punch to his gut. Hunched over, she uppercuts him, breaking one of his horns on his head and knocking him back onto the ground.</p><p>"Yeah! Way to go, Zom!" The turtles cheered as they celebrated her victory. Before he could get up, Zom rests her foot on his chest as she takes his crown and raises it for everyone to see.</p><p>"For too long has Zanramon's tyranny cost not only the lives of our people but the lives of many others! It was time for a change, for revolution! Zanramon will no longer rule over us! The senate shall be reinstated, and the empire reborn! Let us bring back the honor of our ancestors and begin a new era of peace!"</p><p>Every soldier dropped their weapons and hooted and cheered Zom on for her bravery and victory. Zog comes toward them and arrests Zanamon, cuffing his wrists behind his back.</p><p>"Y-You can't do this to me! I am the emperor! You will be executed for this!" Zanramon threatened.</p><p>"We'll see about that," Zog replied before turning to some soldiers. "Take him away." The soldiers do as they're ordered and take away their ex-emperor.</p><p>Zog turns back to Zom only to be wrapped in her arms, returning the loving gesture.</p><p>"We did it! We actually did it!" Zom said, jittering from the leftover adrenaline.</p><p>"You did it." Zog corrected. He took hold of Zom's hand that has the crown. "We will need someone to lead us in the new era of the empire."</p><p>Zom's eyes widen at the proposition, "I-I can't-"</p><p>"Zom, you are strong, wise, and worthy and the best one to lead the Triceratons. You were the one who led the revolution, bring peace and honor to us once again. If anyone were to lead us, it's you." Zog convinced.</p><p>Zom merely smiles at him before giving Zog the crown. She lowers her head, allowing Zog to place the crown on her head.</p><p>Zog turns to everyone, "Fellow Triceratons, I present to you our new leader! Empress Zom!"</p><p>Everyone claps and congratulates her, accepting her as their queen. The turtles come forward to her.</p><p>"That was amazing!" The professor complimented.</p><p>"Thanks for helping us escape! We wouldn't have gotten out of here without you." Leo thanked her.</p><p>"No, I should be thanking you. If you weren't for your four, I would not have taken action against Zanramon and overthrow him. We are truly in your debt." Zom returned the thanks.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"If there is anything we can do to repay you for all you have done, name it." Zom offers.</p><p>"Before all of this happened, Dehunib was kinda attacked by the Kraang," Leo explained.</p><p>"It would be nice if you could help us take them down," Donnie said.</p><p>Zom nodded, "Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the overthrow of Emperor Zanramon, the Triceraton aid the turtles to fight back against the Kraang army, driving them away from Dehunib. The rebuilding of the planet commences and yet with no response from the Utroms. The turtles begin to lose hope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Battle still waged on in Dehunib. More and more did the Kraang conquer territory, wasting no time to destroy anything and anyone in their path. Soldiers falling left and right, those left fully exhausted, the people slowly crept into desperation by the death all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the hopelessness continues to spread, Kraang watched from his ship and reveled in the despair. He laid his eyes on the castle where he knew the royal family to reside, his army slowly creeping their way to them. It was only a matter of time before he will have conquered this planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes—Yes! Victory—Victory is mine!" He declared, "Once I conquer this planet, I will be unstoppable! Nobody will ever dare to oppose the great and glorious Kraang!! Mwahahaha—!" An alarm sounded off from his mother-computer. "Ugh! What now?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to his computer and clicked on the alarm, "Just when I had something going—eh?!!" a video feed of the outside popped up, capturing multiple Triceraton fleet ships gathering on Dehunib. "T-Triceratons?!" Smaller ships landed near the capital, and dozens upon dozens of soldiers deployed onto the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, no, no!" He smashed his hand on the speakerphone button, "Attention all, Kraang! Redirect all your forces from the Neutrinos to the Triceratons! We cannot let them defeat us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Kraang's soldiers immediately went to attack the incoming swarm of reinforcements. But soon, it became clear that the tables had turned for the Kraang. They did not stand a chance as the Triceratons came charging in with their sheer strength and numbers.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The royal family resided in the castle, left in the protection of both Salamandrians: Lieutenant I'gythba and Commander G'throka. G'throka defended the halls of the castle as I'gythba stayed with the family in the panic room. The villa had become overrun by Kraang robots, and it became difficult for G'throka to hold them back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family stayed silent inside the room, hoping that the Kraang would not reach them. Until suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and a small group of robots flooded into the room. I'gythba immediately attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand back, your majesty!" She warned them, slicing the head clean off of a Kraang robot. She managed to hold them off, but more kept coming. She was exhausted beyond words. She couldn't keep fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to give in when something stormed into the room and dispatched all of the robots. It was the turtles with Professor Honeycutt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor!" The alien reptile exclaimed, her face instantly brightening as she took a breath of relief upon the sight of them. Her words immediately caught the attention of the royal family, who was also relieved to see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesties!" Honeycutt called as he walked towards them. "Are you alright?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zayton! You're alive!" The Queen exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My goodness gracious, you four brought him back!" The King said to the turtles who were taking a moment to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are alright!" The princess said, wrapping her arms around the orange turtle. "We thought we lost you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raphael! You have returned." I'gyhtba approached the red turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael smirked as he rubbed his nose in pride, "Nothing can get rid of us that easily!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King approached the turtles, "I know you four have only just gotten back from rescuing the professor, but we desperately need you back out there. We're losing Dehunib more by the hour! I am not sure how long our troops can last."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to worry, your majesty. We got some reinforcements." Leo reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reinforcements?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A dozen or so Triceraton troops are helping us as we speak," Donnie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean the Triceratons are helping?" The Queen inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll let the professor explain that to you! We gotta head back out there and finish this!" Leo said before leading the group out of the room, leaving the royal family in the professor's hands with I'gythba, and soon G'throka joining them by their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group hurried back into the battlefield, where they met up with Empress Zom, Sergeant Zog, and Traximus, who were already pushing back Kraang's forces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'd we miss?!" Mikey asked the alien dinosaurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not much! We've gotten most of these metal scraps taken care of!" Traximus responded as he pounded another robot to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave some for us, big guy!" Raph told him as he took down a robot of his own.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Commander Kraang! The Triceratons have destroyed half of our forces, sir! There are too many of them! We can't go on much longer, sir!" A Kraang soldier reported through his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Kraang slammed his fist on the control panel. "You will continue to fight until every single last of those stupid, bulky reptiles are finished! Do you understand—!" The line cut off as a Triceraton mauled the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraang scurried to his communicator, "All Kraang fall back! I repeat, fall back! This is a tactical retreat! Fall back!" He ordered. All of his troops immediately retreated, scurrying back to the mothership.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Curse those blasted turtles! Next time we meet, you will see the true fury of the almighty Kraang!" He swore as he set his ship into overdrive and flew away from Dehunib. Everyone cheers at their hard-won victory over the dreaded Kraang. A wave of relief sweeping over everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had won.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The turtles stood in front of the throne room, at the bottom of the steps from where the royal family stood. The room was full of Dehunibians and Triceratons; Zom, Zog, Traximus, G'throka, I'gthyba, and the professor stood to the side as they watched the King give a grand speech to his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo." He named. "We are utterly grateful for your heroism and bravery in helping us defeat the dreaded Kraang and for bringing back to us, Professor Honeycutt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen stepped up to give her portion of the speech, "We would also like to express our gratitude to Commander G'throka, Lieutenant I'gythba, and the Triceratons for aiding us in our battle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zom walks up and kneels before the King and Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As Empress of the Triceraon Empire, I beg for your forgiveness for having kidnapped Professor Honeycutt." She apologized. "Our previous leader did so in hopes of using his intelligence in acting revenge on the Kraang after what they had done to our planet many years ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King and Queen nodded, accepting her apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We forgive you for your actions. Your aid in defeating Kraang is apology enough." The Queen stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, your majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you all to our soldiers who gave their lives in battle. Again to the Triceraton Empire, Salamandrians, and turtles." The King repeated. "We are all in your debt."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>With the battle over and the Kraang gone, relief efforts and reconstruction of Dehunib are underway. With the help of the Triceratons, progress quickened, with much of the capital restored. The turtles and the salamandrians also worked alongside them. The turtles helped around to pass the time, still haven't yet received an answer from the Utroms. Helping has kept their minds off the ever-increasing doubt and hopelessness. For as much as they try to stay positive, more and more does it seem that they will never get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donatello had taken refuge inside professor Honeycutt's laboratory, sharpening up and fixing his bo staff and his brother's weapons with the leftover Kraang scraps. The professor stood at one end of the room, where he looked over the relief efforts on his computer, barely taking notice of the purple turtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relief efforts are going smoothly. As expected." The professor commented. "It seems I finally have time to finish repairs on the Salamandrians' ship." Honeycutt moved from his computer, heading over to the ship on the other side of the room when he finally took notice of the reptile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Donatello! I didn't know you were here!" He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, professor. I'm just fixing up my brothers' weapons. They went through a lot." Donnie responded as he tinkered on his staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Honeycutt took a closer look at the turtle's work, "I must say, your craftsmanship is awe-inspiring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie lit up upon hearing such a comment, "Thanks! The technology here is amazing! There's so much here to learn and explore, unlike Earth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For someone from Earth, you have such a brilliant mind! To be able to use Utrom technology and modify it to your own need is astounding." The robot praised. "Making weapons from the metal is something I wouldn't have considered. You are truly something, Donatello!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-You think so?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Perhaps one day, you can stay, and I can teach you everything I know!" He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short pause waved over them as Honeycutt began his work on the spacecraft. Honeycutt got out his toolbox and began assessing the ship to begin repairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... professor?" Donnie called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Donatello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has there... been any response from the Utroms?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robot paused for a moment, afraid of telling him the answer before responding in the sincerest tone his voice box could emulate. "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see," was all the turtle responded with, disappointed at the answer but not at all surprised. Donnie lowered his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-But, do not lose hope! I'm sure any day now they'll send us something!" He tried cheering the turtle up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtle only half-smiled, "I hope so." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor accepted the response and began his work. However, something inside Donnie's mind sprung up that did not leave him alone as he continued his work. His eyes darted from his various tools strewn about the table, his hands secreting sweat, his heart pounding against his plastron, breathing heavily and unsteadily. For as much as he did not want to believe it, the thought in his mind just had to be true. He set down the welder before standing and walking over to the robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, professor..." He began getting the attention of the robot. "I know you're trying not to let us lose hope—and I get it, but as a robot, I know you can't settle with that. You have to calculate each problem and each possibility no matter the result. So please—you can tell me the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeycutt felt put on the spot; he was surprised by the confrontation. If robots could experience anxiety, the professor was feeling it now. With that great of a mind, the professor knew Donatello would have caught on sooner or later. The professor mentally sighed as he turned his head away from the turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Utroms..." He began. "Kraang had nearly wiped them out when he began his reign of terror. From being one of the most prosperous civilizations of Dimension X to become reduced to merely nothing. Only a few hundred are left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We—we haven't heard from them in years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie continued his silence as he let the professor take his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For as much as I want to believe, I have to face the facts." The professor raised his arm and wrapped his large hand on Don's left shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie merely nodded at the response. He felt a knot forming in his throat but managed to keep it down as he began to feel the weight of the professor's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Thank you... for being honest with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there was any other way—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not your fault, professor. Really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeycutt nodded, letting his arm hang from his side as he let go of the turtle's arm. Donnie nodded before leaving the professor, grabbing the weapons, and exiting the laboratory.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Time passed, the sun beginning to set when the turtles had retreated to their sleeping quarters after a long and arduous day of helping rebuild the city. The room was spacious, a large king-sized bed positioned up against the middle of the wall with a nightstand on either side. A couch, a couple of chairs, and a coffee table positioned on the right side of the bed near large windows and the glass door, which led to a large balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelangelo laid face down on the large bed in the middle of the room, with Raphael sitting up against the headboard with multiple pillows to cushion his stiff back. Leonardo sat in a chair beside the edge of the bed near the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knob turned before the door opened to reveal Donatello, entering the room with his brothers' weapons in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo turned his head to face the turtle. "Hey," was all he said, shifting his slack position on the chair, groaning a bit from the discomfort in his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Donnie replied, "I finished fixing up our weapons." Donnie set the weapons on top of the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, we owe you one." Leo thanked him as he grabbed his katanas. He turned to the side of the chair, where he set his scabbards and sheathed the blades away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie took notice of the other two turtles lying on the bed, exhaustion written all over their faces. He pointed at them, "So, what happened to you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muscles... body... hurting..." Mikey moaned as he turned his face to the side, his cheek laying on the soft cushion instead of his forehead. Donnie chuckled at the dramatic response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were helping out in the city, and the work was pretty back-breaking, to say the least," Leo explained, reaching a hand to rub one of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fun," the purple turtle said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't." Raph bickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie chuckled again, taking a seat on the couch, rubbing his wrists from the stiffness of holding a welder in the same position for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This week's been crazy," Donnie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Totally," Mikey replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like yesterday that we were still back on Earth," Leo stated. "First, we were in TCRI off to destroy their portal, got teleported here, went chasing down a criminal salamander, battled against Kraang, rescued the professor from alien dinosaurs, and helped overthrow a dictatorship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's really sugar-coating it there." Donnie pointed out. "But that's pretty much it, more or less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're the odds of us doing that in the span of a week?" Raph asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but that shit was epic," Mikey said. He sat up from the bed, groaning from a week's worth of bruises, before getting a crazy idea. "Hey! Do you think with all that's happened, we're strong enough to beat the crap out of Shredder?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... not happening." Leo shot him down. "We may have done a thing or two on Kraang, but we didn't even make a scratch on Shredder. Mom had to fight him just to save us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never know!" Mikey insisted. "We won't know until we try!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, 'try.' See where that takes us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey pouted, crossing his arms, disappointment washing over him from Leo's negativity. In retrospect, Leo has a point. Kraang and Shredder are totally different bad guys, and Shredder is definitely the harder one to beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, Don?" Raph called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has the professor said anything about the Utroms?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie gulped in response to the question. Remembering his chat with the professor put him on edge, and the sudden pain in his chest flared up again, a knot forming in the back of his throat. He didn't want to lie to them, but he didn't want them to learn the heart-crushing truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled before replying, making his voice pass by the knot as best he could without it cracking. "There's still nothing," He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph's expression darkened at the disappointing news, shifting his eyes to look the other way as he crossed his arms and huffed in disappointment. The others' emotions also changed, though more subtly than Raph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of silence washed over the brothers as they sat and let the disappointment sink in. Donnie's knot in his throat did not go away, nor did the pain in his chest, and his breath began to tremble. Even though the professor's words were only a possibility, the more the days passed, the more that possibility became real. He has to tell them. He needs to get this off his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not going home..." He bluntly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others stared at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Leo said, not wholly understanding his brother's sudden statement. "W-What do you mean we're not going home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a week since Honeyccut sent the message to the Utroms, and we haven't gotten a single response from them!" Donnie snapped. "It—! I'm just sick and tired of waiting when it's clear we aren't getting home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not... we're never getting home..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone remained silent as they let Don's words sink in. They wanted to deny it, but he was right. They weren't getting home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not going home..." Raph repeated to further cement the idea in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-C'mon guys... w-we can't give up hope," Mikey argued. "We just have to wait—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how much longer do we have to wait?!" Donnie argued. "Face it, Mikey. We're not going home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young turtle merely bowed his head, bringing up his legs and tucking them under his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom's probably worried sick." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worried? More like terrified, knowing her. She's definitely out there looking for us." Raph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish we can send her something to tell her we're okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a pause between his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss home..." Mikey's voice cracked as a knot formed in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo stood from his chair and sat beside his youngest brother, wrapping his arms around the young turtle. "We all do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence washed over them once again when the sound of footsteps from the outside caught their attention. Suddenly the door flung open by the professor who looked like he had just run a marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Utroms! We've got a message from the Utroms!" He told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles' faces immediately lit up. Their worries were gone in a flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, are you serious?!" Raph questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true!" Honeycutt confirmed."We got a message! Come down quickly!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles immediately followed the professor down into his lab, where the message was displayed on his computer. They gathered around the monitor as the professor opened the message, a video popping up on the screen. An Utrom inside a female android with a crown on its head appeared as the video began to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Professor Zayton Honeycutt. Long time, isn't it? Apologies for taking so long to respond, but we've been busy pushing back Kraang's plans."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is that?" Raph asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The queen of all Utroms: Queen Ma'riell." The professor answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's their queen?!" Mikey blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, shush!" Leo silenced them as they gave their attention back to the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I listened to your message, and I gladly accept helping those turtles to return to their home planet. Perhaps they could be of aid in stopping Kraang. I await you at Utrominum."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The video ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going home!!" Mikey shouted to the skies as he fisted his hands to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess you were wrong," Leo told Donnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Utroms got your message! That is good news to hear!" I'gythba's voice filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles and robot turned around to see the salamanders walking down the stairs in the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good news?! It's great news! We're going home!" Raph corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of home," G'throka began, "Professor, is our ship ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I was about to call you down when I had received the Utrom's message." He answered. "I upgraded the motor to run more efficiently. It is going to get you better fuel mileage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good to hear. It seems we will be departing early in the morning, then. We still have to get K'vathrak back to Salamandria."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're leaving already?" Raph asked I'gythba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid so. As my father said, we still have to turn in K'vathrak." I'gythba said. "It was nice meeting you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-Right. Me too." Raph averted his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was a bit saddened by the news, he wished he could've spent more time with the salamander, but they both got places to go. He had grown a liking to her, more than like, in fact. He may be too embarrassed to admit, but he feels something more for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'gythba could sense the discontent within the reptile and how she would also like to know him better. That's when something clicked into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father." She called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" He turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we offer to take the turtles to Utrominum? After all, Salamandria is en route to Utrominim. We can drop off K'vathrak and make way there after that." She suggested, much to the surprise of everyone, especially the red turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They did help us capture K'vathrak," G'throka pondered on the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, there's no need—" Leo was about to refuse the offer when Raph elbowed his plastron with enough force to cut the turtle off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's a great idea!" Raph said in an attempt to persuade the salamandrian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." G'throka thought long and hard and nodded as he came to his decision. "We accept. We'll take you to Utrominum. Early morning we will depart, don't be late." He walked off to his newly repaired ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both I'gythba and Raphael shared a knowing and happy look, glad that G'throka accepted the idea. The other turtles noticed the long stare between the two reptiles and began connecting two and two together. A cheeky smiled plastered on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew he would be into aliens?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Donnie said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will he be the one to clap them alien cheeks, or will it be him who will get his cheeks clapped by the alien?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mikey joked, earning himself a good laugh out of the purple turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikey, ew,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Leo said, giving him a stink face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>At least someone else appreciates my sense of humor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mikey referred to Donnie, who was just beginning to dial down his laughter.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sky remained dark even as early morning came with the only light emanating from the two large moons that orbit around Dehunib, a slight breeze passing over the land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the castle stood both Salamandrians warming up their ship for departure as the turtles finished settling themselves inside the ship. It was at that moment when the royal family and Empress Zom approached the aircraft, presumably to say their last goodbyes to the turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles exited the ship before approaching the royal family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be greatly missed. And we say again, thank you for your help, for if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have defeated Kraang." The King told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dehunib will remember you as heroes." The Queen stated, holding a hand to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for helping us get to the Utroms and for your hospitality." Leo thanked as he took a bow in the act of gratitude, as seen in Japanese customs with his brothers following swiftly behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are always welcome here." The Queen added as she and her family took a bow as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zom stepped forward to meet with the turtles, "Us Triceratons, thank you for helping us foster a new era of peace within our empire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be remembered as honorable warriors," Zom stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Trib pulled Michelangelo aside to personally say her goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess this is goodbye, huh? It was nice getting to meet you. I had never met someone so brave and strong as you before. I'm glad I met you." She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too, princess. Maybe one day my brothers and I can come back to visit. Maybe you come to visit Earth!" Mikey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice. Well, goodbye, Michelangelo." She bid him farewell, extending out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, princess Trib." He grabbed her hand, and both shook. The princess pulled him closer to her, made him lean down to plant a small kiss on his cheek, much to the turtle's surprise. Both blushed before stepping away from each other, Mikey still caught in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon guys, let's go," Leo said to his brothers as they made their way into the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! You cannot leave without me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles turned to see the professor approaching them and the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor? You're coming with us too?" Donnie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! The King and Queen told me too." He explained. "They want to form an alliance with the Utroms in hopes of joining forces in defeating Kraang. I was assigned to become their ambassador on the matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't argue with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Now hurry into the ship! We don't have time to waste!" Honeycutt ushered them inside before the door closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each passenger took a seat and buckled up. The salamandrians began to depart from Dehunib and set a course to Utrominum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First stop: Salamandria!" G'throka announced as he moved the controls, and the ship flew off into space. The royal family watched as they waved goodbye, hoping that they will return home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rest Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a week of waiting for a message from the Utroms, the turtles alongside the salamandrians and Honeycutt make their journey to Utrominum. The Salamandrians make a pit stop at Salamandria to drop off K'Vathrak and gather supplies. However, during their stop, the turtles experience something strange.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ew York had grown cold, wind howling as the snow piled on top of the buildings—signaling the start of winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tang Shen roamed the city, cloaked in her ninja outfit, leaving a trail behind as her feet touch the snow. Goosebumps covered her skin as she ran, her cheeks and nose covered in a red hue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way through downtown, jumping from roof to roof after dismantling a Kraang base. She'd been fighting against them for the past two months in her sons' absence. Knowing the importance of the dangers they bring to the city, she had taken it upon her shoulder to keep them at bay. But even so—just her alone is not enough. She knows this, but she would rather fight than do nothing. Most importantly, however, she's doing this to find her sons. Unfortunately, she's had no such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She skids to a stop as she takes a moment to capture her breath. She takes a moment to let the cold breeze cool her down. It felt nice, even for a cold-blooded mutant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed at the city around her before settling her eyes on the tall, blue skyscraper on her right. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. She knew who that building belonged to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>the Shredder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There she stood face to face with the building, unafraid of what lies inside. She had been inside once before, but that was over a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed before turning her head and getting ready to leave. However, she stopped on her first step. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had them—the thought sent chills up her spine. She couldn't rule it out, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She infiltrated into the building the same way she did once before. It was relatively easy as she managed her way through the building. She had memorized the parts of the building she had gone through before, having the gist of where everything was. She went down a few floors of the building into a private floor, having stolen a key-card from a nearby soldier to get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She surveyed the entire floor, discovering it to be where they held their captives. The floor was covered with walls of bricks and cells, very much reminiscent of a dungeon. She walked around, pulling down her scarf, looking through each cell. She made her way around the floor only to find each of the cells to be empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, both out of relief and disappointment. She pulls her scarf over her face before she exits the floor and heads back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the lair, April, Casey, and Leatherhead were sitting around the unusually cold living room. Empty boxes of pizza and coffee cups littered the coffee table. April sat on the couch, legs crisscrossed, with Donnie’s laptop as she checks the city’s surveillance feed, clicking from one camera to another. Casey sat on the floor, leaned against the couch as he watched April work. Leatherhead merely sat on the sofa adjacent to the one the humans were sat on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lair entrance opened, and in came Tang Shen, the brick wall closing behind her as she made her way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>April turned around, “Oh, you’re back! How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… as usual,” Shen grumbled as she plopped down on the couch next to her, removing her katana from her hip, and leaned it against the furniture. “Has there been any luck on your end?” She addressed the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no. I haven’t seen anything on the city’s surveillance.” April answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I am sorry. I will try to look harder when I find the Kraang again.” Leatherhead responded, bowing his head in guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Casey?” Shen asked, leaning closer to the vigilante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got nothing.” He responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve already looked through every corner of the city and nothing. I’ve got Angel helping me out, but even she hasn’t seen them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen sighed, leaning back onto the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like them to be gone for this long,” Casey mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, they’re not in the city anymore.” April queried. This caught the attention of the group. “What if they went somewhere else? I mean, it’s been two months since we last saw them, and we haven’t had any trace of them since.” She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where would they go? I doubt Jersey.” Casey retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—! I don’t know… I really don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group lowered their heads from the uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>April grabbed her phone and check the time, and found she needed to head home. April closes the laptop, putting it inside her backpack before standing up from the couch. “I should get going; it’s getting late. I have an exam tomorrow.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get home too,” Casey said before packing up his stuff and heading out with April.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help.” Shen thanked them as the humans reached the entrance of the lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. Goodbye.” That was all they said before pulling the lever, the brick wall opening. They walked out to the dark sewers, the brick wall closing behind them—leaving only Shen and Leatherhead together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead turned his attention towards the mother turtle, “I am deeply sorry, Tang Shen. I shouldn’t have been so careless and too weak to protect your sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leatherhead… you don’t need to be sorry. I know it wasn’t your fault. My sons would not blame you for what happened.” She reassured him. It wasn’t the first time he apologized, but it very much shows how guilty he really is, especially after what the turtles had done for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you miss them dearly. I can sense your sorrow.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was taken back, eyes widening slightly, but after a moment, her eyelids closed halfway as she stared down to the cement. She brought her eyes back to the large alligator, “Is it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reptile nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sons… they are all I left of the life I used to have. What’s left of my family. Their father… was taken from us long ago. We were forced to flee our home, our family. Forced to live in secrecy and raise them on my own.” She monologued. “Then the bomb went off, and our lives became harder. I had to protect them from everything. Even when we were in the hands of the E.P.F., I made sure they didn’t lay a finger on them. I took the physical abuse and trauma they inflicted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must’ve been hard for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… but I wouldn’t have it any other way. All I want is to just keep my sons safe, and yet I couldn’t even do that.” She planted her face into her hands as she recognized her failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure your sons will appear soon.” He reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall and decided it was time for him to leave. It was late, and he had much to do back at his hiding spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should be going as well.” He said as he stood from the recliner before making his way to the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leatherhead,” Shen called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face the turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sons helped me. I am only returning the favor.” Leatherhead said before pulling the lever and walking out of the lair into the sewers, leaving Shen alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the entrance for a moment longer before standing from the couch. She grabbed her sword and walked into the dojo.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The turtles were en route towards Salamandria for the past three days inside the salamanders’ spaceship in the deepest reaches of space. The voyage was endless and monotonous. The ship stopped once in a while for fuel and food before continuing through the black void of space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G’throka and Professor Honeycutt were at the cockpit, steering the ship. The turtles were spread throughout the ship; Donatello and Leonardo were sitting near the little worktable stationed next to the loft area where Michelangelo laid on top. Raphael was nowhere to be seen with his brothers but was no doubt in the company of I’gythba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie continued to tinker with his phone with the available tools at his disposal. Leonardo sharpened his katanas while the youngest kept throwing a small red ball at the wall before catching it and repeating the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught the ball once again but didn’t throw it. He turned his body to lay on his stomach as he let his left arm and leg dangle from the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” He groaned impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Donnie slammed his fists onto the table upon hearing that question. “You’ve been saying that for hours! Give it a rest already! I’m starting to get a migraine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been flying for 3 days, man! I’m getting tired!” Mikey retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down!” Leo told them. “We waited a week to get a message from the Utroms. I think you can wait another day or two to get to Salamandria.” Mikey merely huffed before turning back to lay on his shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turtles!” Honeycutt announced as he emerged from the cockpit. “We’re arriving at Salamandria now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Mikey shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, as protocol, get into the necessary seats to—” Honeycutt was cut off when Mikey swooshed past him, already one step ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we know! Just land this thing already!” Mikey said before taking his seat, Leo and Don following right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone got into their seats, G’throka, alongside I’gythba, maneuvered the ship and drove it through the stratosphere to meet with the sight of their home planet. They flew across the gorgeous and futuristic city before they landed the spaceship inside a military base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Salamandria.” The commander announced before pressing the button to open up the hatch door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First things first!” G’throka announced to the group. “We’re going to drop off K’vathrak to the authorities. Next, we’ll split up into small groups and gather supplies and fuel while the ship gets repaired. We come back here and get a move on to Utrominum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, commander!” The turtles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone walked out of the ship and filled their lungs with the fresh, crisp air, stretching out their legs from being cramped inside for an extended period of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all took a moment to admire the world around them. While Dehunib was covered in red and orange hues, Salamandria was covered with light blues and green. Tall, modern buildings surrounded the base as they were decorated with flourishing plant life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gythba walked close to Raphael and nudged his arm. “So, what do you think?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salamandria looks beautiful. More futuristic than what I thought it would be, but it’s awesome nonetheless.” He praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gythba smiled, clasping her hands together behind her back. “I’m glad. Now follow me; we’re going to the castle.” She grabbed the turtle’s hand before leading him away from the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys got a king and queen too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other turtles merely watch from afar at the small seedlings of romance beginning to blossom on their brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raph actually found someone who likes him,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom has another son to marry off now, haha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mikey joked, earning himself a snicker from Donnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>5 bucks says he doesn’t move past first base.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Donnie betted, extending his hand out to the young turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you’re on!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey shooked his brother’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you two, we don’t wanna get left behind,” Leo said before catching up with the rest of the group.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The group walked towards the large castle, where they were greeted by the king and queen of Salamandria. In quick succession, they turned in K’vathrak to the authorities, explained what had transpired the past week, and sent their farewells to the royal family before departing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone formed into three groups: G’throka with Leo and Mikey; the professor with Don; lastly, I’gythba with Raph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first group was tasked to acquire fuel, the second was assigned to get food supplies, while the third group was tasked to get whatever they felt necessary. Luckily for Raph and I’gythba, they took this chance to explore the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both reptiles walked through the bustling city, watching cars and people pass by them on the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re the daughter of the commander? It must be pretty cool.” Raph commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but it wasn’t easy.” She admitted. “I had to work for it, even if I am his daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My entire family is known to be noble warriors, and I am merely honoring that legacy. Both of my parents were warriors, and so were their parents.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I really are the same,” Raph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! How so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I’ve been told—my entire family comes from a warrior clan dating back centuries. The eldest son of the family often was the ruler or Jonin of the clan. It stayed that way up to my dad.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can imagine you or one of your brothers will become the Jonin.” She inferred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually,” Raph corrected. “Our clan was destroyed when we were barely infants. We were attacked, they burnt down our home, and… killed our father…” Raph stopped walking upon recounting the tale of his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gyhtba took pity on the turtle whose expression saddened. “It must’ve been hard for you not to have a father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I mean—” he began to rub the back of his neck, “it would’ve been nice to have one, but in a way, I guess we never needed one, y’know. We turned out fine in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard for our mom, though. Having to raise four kids on her own, then having to go into hiding… it was rough. She’s very protective of us because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems you’ve had it pretty rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As rough as it can get but—I think my brothers and I turned out ok.” He reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother must be worried sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… she is.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tang Shen enters the dojo, walking towards the kamidana at the end of the room, and puts away her katana on the holder in one of the shelves sunk into the wall.  She steps back, pausing for a moment as she exhales harshly through her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands balled into fists as she punched the brick wall beside the shelf. Crumbs of concrete chipped and fell to the ground as her knuckles bleed from impact. She pulled back before reaching inside her cloak and unveiling and threw a shuriken at the kamidana. The small piece of iron stuck onto the wooden panel as it knocked everything on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen stood there in the same position as when she had let go of the shuriken. Her arm extended, her knees bent. She panted hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, filled with pent-up rage that could not be rivaled. She didn’t care that she threw the knife nor at the items that fell—until the sound of glass shattering made her look at the floor. Her face went from furious to shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photograph of her and Yoshi had been broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No—no—no—no—no—” Quickly did she fall to her knees before frantically picking up the broken frame. She took out the photo from its frame and gazed at her late husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a beautiful picture. It had been taken on the day of their marriage—Tang Shen wore an elegant traditional bridal kimono. In contrast, Yoshi wore a traditional groom kimono. They looked so young and so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares at her husband, his very image bringing back such painful memories. The tears intensified as she breaks down into inconceivable sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t lose them too… I-I can’t… not them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenches the photo tighter before bringing it close to her chest as she hunches down, letting the tears continue to fall on her already damp cheeks. She stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before her sob diminished into sniffles. She brings the photo out once more and takes another good look at it. She turns her head to the side as something in her brain begins to shift its gears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen, shooting up from her hunched position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She darted down on the photo once more as if seeking confirmation upon her idea. She took another glance at her husband before taking a gulp and rushing to get whatever it was she needed. She grabbed all the candles and incense she could find before placing them down in front of her as she sat criss-cross on the patterned carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the candles lit and the scent of the incense engulfing the dojo, Shen began inhaling and exhaling—entering into a deep meditation.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The other two groups were almost finished gathering up all the necessary supplies. Group one—which consisted of G’throka, Leonardo, and Michelangelo—were already heading back to the ship with crates in their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo was at the end of the group when he suddenly felt lightheaded and fatigued. He slowed down for a moment, trying to get his bearings until his vision began to blur. He started to hear a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo—nar—do…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He darted his head frantically as he tried to figure out the source of the call. There was no one calling out to him—he chalked it up to him being jetlagged from being stuck inside a spaceship for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head before readjusting his grip on the crate when he spotted his younger brother leaning against a building wall, looking as ill as himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey! What’s wrong?” He came up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I just got super dizzy then everything got a little blurry. I-I thought someone called my name.” Mikey replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Him too?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leo thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like I’m gonna throw up,” Mikey added as he tried his damn hardest not to lose his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sure it’s just jetlag.” He reassured the younger turtle. “Just hold on for a bit longer, okay. We’re almost to the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay…” Mikey nodded before following his brother and catching up with the salamander, who was far ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, group two had already returned and fueled the ship for another multi-day trip. Donatello and the professor were checking over the ship, making sure everything was in tip-top shape when they needed to depart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donatello looked over the supplies they had retrieved when a migraine began to form and debilitated him. With one hand, he held his head while the other leaned against the wall of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeycutt took notice of this and began to worry. “Are you alright, Donatello? You look rather ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, professor… it’s just a migraine.” He reassured the robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don—a—tel—lo…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” Donnie’s head shot up as he looked to find the source of the voice. “Did someone call my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You must be hearing things.” The professor answered. “Why not take a break? Hopefully, it’ll help the migraine pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remaining confused, Donnie sat on a chair as he tried to wait out the migraine. However, that seemed very unlikely as the minutes ticked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, but not least, group three were heading back to the ship, already having their fill of touring the majority of the capital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As two reptiles walked, Raph became unsteady, his legs began to feel like jelly. His mind felt clouded. He took a moment to lean against a building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gthyba noticed Raphael had stopped walking and turned back towards him, concerned at the very ill-looking turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Raphael?” She asked worryingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine… just got a little dizzy.” He replied with a small chuckle as if to brush it off as nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You look rather pale, and you’re breathing heavily.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m f-fi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph fainted and was caught by the giant salamander before hitting the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphael?! Raphael!” She frantically called out. However, he did not respond.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness was all there was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A void. Pitch black like the farthest corners of the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the light began to appear, refracted as if it bled into water—dark water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light grew brighter as the water’s surface came closer. Gasping for air as the water surface was broken through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael panted and filled his lungs with as much air as he biologically could. He turned his head frantically from one side to the other as he observed his surroundings. He was in a large lake, a deep one at that. He spotted a torii gate and a large sakura tree in the distant horizon—signifying land was near. However, that wasn’t what captured his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a cloaked figure—almost indistinguishable to the red turtle—who stood in the middle of the torii. Raph wasn’t sure, but something drew him to the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael swam towards the tree until he was met with sand and dirt. He dragged himself out of the cold water only to find the figure gone. He felt the sudden added weight on his body. He looked himself over and was shocked to be wearing ninja attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was adorned with armor plates on his arms, legs, and chest; bandages wrapped his arms and legs; cloaked in a large cape with hood; to be topped off with a dark crimson mask instead of his signature red one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could question it further, he heard someone call out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raph!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said turtle turned around to find Donatello crawling out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don!” He ran towards his twin and helped him out of the water. He noticed he, too, was wearing ninja attire, slightly different than his, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Donnie asked as he took his time to observe his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just got here.” Raph replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both turtles turned to the water to see Michelangelo and Leonardo emerging from the water—again in ninja attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! You’re all here!” Leo said as he walked out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?!” Mikey panicked as he threw himself at the purple turtle, expecting him to know the answer. “How’d we get here?! Why are we wearing these super cool ninja clothes?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie grabbed his upper arms and calmed his younger brother, “Mikey, calm down before you get a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the younger turtles tried to make sense of their situation, Leonardo stared intently at the sakura tree that loomed over them. He tilted his head as he continued to stare at the tree, the very image of it bringing old memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen this same tree before—but where?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place… it feels familiar.” He said as he walked closer to the tree. “This tree… I remember it, but I can’t put my finger on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue turtle lands his hand on the bark, trying to connect with the tree, connecting with its soul. He closed his eyes as he gained the feeling of remembrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the group with his hand still on the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the astral plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astral plane? How?! We don’t even know how to get in here.” Raph pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps someone else brought us in here,” Donnie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who?” Mikey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My so—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice echoed, catching the turtles’ attention. They turned towards the accumulated fog before them. Through the mist, they spotted a small thin figure. It was hard to decipher, but they were sure it was a human due to the five fingers on their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They inched closer to the figure, feeling drawn to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My son—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped closer as the voice washed them with familiarity. The fog and wind picked up and began howling, making it harder for the turtles to get closer to the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure continued to speak as they extended their arm out. The turtles mirrored the figure as they tried to reach out. However, the fog and wind grew stronger—forming a small tornado around the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My sons!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog grew thicker and vicious, but it did grant the turtles one look at the figure. A small window of clearness was given through the storm as they saw a woman, one with sleek black hair and large copper eyes, wearing a dark teal kimono as she had her hand stretched out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the fog allowed her to be seen, she was covered once again by thicker fog. The wind picked up, it began to be more challenging to see. The turtles squinted as the air and debris blew into their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly… everything goes black.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The turtles awake with a start as they were forced out of the astral plane. They shot up from the floor, starling those around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turtles! You’re awake!” The professor stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was lying on the ship’s floor, surrounded by both the Salamandrians and android with worried looks plastered on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turtles, what happened?” G’throka approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles didn’t respond immediately, still feeling the shock of what just happened to them. They turned to each other as they gave a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo was the one to respond, “Our mother… she called out to us… through the astral plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That response didn’t make sense to the others, but they didn’t linger on it any longer than they wanted to. They were just glad the turtles were alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think you four need some rest. Go ahead and lay down while the rest of us get the ship ready.” Honeycutt suggested as he and the salamanders departed to the cockpit, leaving the turtles on the ship’s floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all took a moment or two to let themselves get their barrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…? That lady… was mom…?” Mikey spoke, lingering on what had transpired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explains why we were brought there,” Donnie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… my head still hurts,” Raph groaned as he held his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo stood from the floor as he turned his body in the direction of their lofts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s rest. We’ve been through a lot today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others complied as they followed him to their lofts.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tears continue to fall down Shen’s cheeks, but this time was different. They weren’t cold, sad tears—they were happy tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sons… they’re alive.”<br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Utrominum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a week of travel through the endless void of space, the turtles finally arrive at Utrominum. Even with having arrived at the Utrom planet, the turtles worry whether or not the Utroms have any means of sending them home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An entire week had passed since the turtles had departed from Dehunib alongside the Salamandrians and Professor Honeycutt. They made a pit stop at Salamandria to hand over K’vathrak to the authorities and refuel the ship. While the planet was a spectacle to look at, what transpired could only be chalked up as strange. However, that didn’t stop the turtles from continuing their journey to Utrominum.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The spacecraft wandered through the endless boredom of space as the turtles sat around the ship. Leonardo sat crisscross on the ship’s metal floor, meditating. Donatello sat beside the professor inside the cockpit, looking over the ship’s logs and status while the two Salamandrians rested. Raphael exercised his boredom away as he reached another set of 100 pushups. Michelangelo merely laid on the loft bunker once more as he threw a small ball against the wall and only to catch it and repeat the action once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?!” Mikey asked for the millionth time without missing a beat with the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph stopped his pushup midway through upon hearing his brother’s voice again. “Mikey, if you don’t shut up, I swear I will climb up the bed and shut you up myself!” He threatened, annoyed and exhausted on hearing that same question over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raph, calm down,” Leo said, “You too, Mikey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve listened to him yell ‘are we there yet’ for days now, and it’s getting on my last fucking nerves!!” Raph barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the warm-colored turtles began to argue and possibly about to fight, the professor couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He turned his head to the purple turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your brothers always this way?” He asked worryingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part,” Donnie replied, not having lifted his gaze from the hologram screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Honeycutt said in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh—it’s usually not this bad; chalk it up to cabin fever. Can’t blame Raph though, the repetitiveness is getting a little annoying.” Don added. “Anyway, how long are we from Utrominum, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Based on my calculations—we’re here, actually!” The professor exclaimed, loud enough for the passengers in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait?! We’re there?!” Mikey said before accidentally falling off the loft, landing with a loud thud on the metal floor, a hardy laugh coming from the red turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three turtles gathered around the cockpit as the spaceship emerges towards a vast planet. Utrominum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” they collectively said upon seeing the beauty of the rock giant. It was colored primarily blue with some shades of purple and magenta scattered around its surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks so cool…” Mikey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie whips out his cellphone from his pocket and takes a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and wake up the Salamandrians as I prepare the ship for landing!” Honeycutt said as he began pushing buttons on the control panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles did as they were told and awoke the Salamandrians before heading to sit down and buckle up as the ship entered the planet’s atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed the ship in a secluded part of the planet, near a forest, where they couldn’t be seen. Everyone gears up before exiting the ship and taking in the new surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, does it feel good to breathe some fresh air!” Raph said as he stretched out his body, a couple of joints popping in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it!” Leo agreed, copying his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone, listen up!” The professor called. “Remember, this is not only Utrom territory but Kraang territory as well. We don’t want to draw any unwanted attention, so be very quiet, stick together, and follow me! I know the way to the main Utrom base!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group followed right behind the professor as he began marching in the direction of the Utroms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around them was stranger than anything they’ve seen thus far. The plant life reflected many purples and magentas instead of your usual greens. The terrain was rough and small islands floated above the trees, made of bright iridescent crystals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a floating island, Kraang soldiers were posted up on patrol. They took a glance at the ground only to spot intruders. Upon further inspection, they determined the intruders to be the turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, lads, we’re almost there!” Honeycutt said as he picked up the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, professor, what’re the Utroms like?” Mikey asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are mostly a peaceful race, very sophisticated. The Utroms take pride in their expanse knowledge about pretty much anything you can think of: astrology, technology, quantum physics, you name it!” The professor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like my kind of people!” Donnie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, you sure you want to be an old pink chewed-up disco ball?” Raph joked, earning himself a snicker from Mikey and Leo while receiving an annoyed expression from his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now thinking about it, why don’t we ask the Utroms what Kraang’s deal is with Earth. Why he’s capturing humans and mutants, and why he mutated the whole planet?” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo’s right. We need to know why all that happened.” Don agreed. The other two warm-colored turtles agreeing also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer to the Utroms, professor.” Commander G’throka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much farther, actually! We’re making good progress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the group was suddenly ambushed by Kraang soldiers, looking tougher and rougher than the ones they’ve fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As enemies to our almighty commander Kraang, you are to be killed on sight!” One of the robots stated as it pointed his gun at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys know what to do!” Leo said before unsheathing his katanas, with the rest following suit with their weapons. The groups charged as they began attacking the Kraang robots, who actually put up a brutal fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These guys are more armored up than usual!” Donnie said as he swung a robot away with his staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t these things go down?!” Raph yelled as he knocked one’s head off before being caught in a headlock by another. Raph struggled to get free when he stopped to find the robot’s head was shot clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the robots were shot by beams of plasma, dropping dead to the ground. The small brain-like creatures crawled out of their metal bodies and away from the turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group looked around to find more Kraang soldiers surrounding them. They walked towards the group, the turtles getting ready for another attack. They hesitated upon taking a closer look at the robots. They looked similar to the Kraang soldiers; however, their build was slimmer. Instead of magenta light emanating from them, a bright blue tint replaced it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” One of them asked, possibly the leader of the small group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… sure?” Leo said, perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Utroms!” Honeycutt exclaimed upon recognizing the robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure you must be Professor Honeycutt.” The robot presumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I am!” He confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you, professor. Queen Ma’riell has been expecting you.” He took a slight bow before the professor. He turned his attention to the rest of the group. “Hurry and follow us. It is not safe to be out for too long.” He and his men began walking away from the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, everyone!” The professor repeated as he followed the robots. Everyone followed suit as they were led somewhere safe. In just a few short minutes, they finally stopped walking, only to be left standing in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just me, or are we literally in the middle of nowhere?” Mikey noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Raph said frustratingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret; there is a force field surrounding the entire base. It is used as a security measure to make sure Kraang does not find us.” The Utrom soldier explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his squad entered the force field like it was nothing, disappearing into thin air. Everyone followed them through, becoming greeted to what they had been expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reptiles gazed upon the Utrom’s base’s beauty, consisting of a collection of large buildings that had a futuristic design to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” The Utroms led the group inside one of the buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were escorted into a large conference room where they sat in front of a large round marble table. Everything about the place was chromed with teal accents here and there. In the middle of the table was the Utroms symbol engraved into the stone’s surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From an entrance across from where the turtles sat out came two fancy Utroms taking a seat in the two chairs beside a larger one between them. Suddenly, a female Utrom entered the room and sat in the large chair. It was Queen Ma’riell, ruler to all Utroms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! I am pleased to see you all made it safely here to Utrominum.” She said. She took notice of the Salamandrians present. “Oh! I did not expect Salamandrians to be here as well. But alas, welcome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G’throka stood from his chair along with I’gythba. “What an honor it is to meet you, Queen. I am Commander G’throka, and this is my daughter: Lieutenant I’gyhtba. We promised the turtles we would take them here to Utrominum after they helped us captured K’vathrak: one of Kraang’s special soldiers.” He established.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Thank you for bringing them all this way here, and again, welcome.” She said before gesturing them to sit back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, ugh—Queen? Not to be pushy or rude or anything like that, but um—just to get straight into the point—are you able to get us home?” Leo questioned. He and his brothers sat at the edge of their seats as they waited for the Queen’s response. They had been stuck in space for nearly two weeks now, and they’re in urgent need to get back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I wouldn’t have called you here if we did not have any way of sending you home.” The Queen responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles let a wave of relief wash over them as they relaxed into their seats, very much glad to finally go home. Everyone else was just as delighted as they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us!” Mikey thanked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, again, we’re grateful, and if you don’t mind, we’d like to ask you some questions,” Leo switched topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Ask anything you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is Kraang’s deal with Earth? Why is he choosing to invade our planet?” Leo questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d he mutate the people?” Raph added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is he so obsessed with trying to conquer all of Dimension X?” Donnie also added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Ma’riell was taken back, “Well, those are some very interesting questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know these are very loaded questions—but we didn’t spend two weeks in space trying to find a way home for Kraang to continue with his plan to invade our planet without knowing the reason behind it,” Donnie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our planet’s in danger. We need to know. Please.” Leo pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Queen Ma’riell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma’riell nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Utroms... were once a peaceful race, known for our discoveries in the name of science. Nearly ten years now have we been fighting against Kraang and his forces.” She began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before all of this, Kraang was a scientist, one of the best in Utrominum. His genius was unparalleled, and many regarded him highly. He experimented with mutagen when he discovered that the ooze could do so much more than simply be an energy source. While not affecting Utroms or any native species on the planet, the mutagen can destroy everything it touched that wasn’t immune or had any traces in its makeup. He continued his experiments with living beings and found that they all perished upon contact with the ooze. With that in toe, Kraang began to build his armada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had convinced our people that we were more than what he initially believed. That we were superior to any other living being in the entirety of Dimension X. He claimed that it was our duty to show our superiority by conquering all of Dimension X. Many followed, but most resisted. We thought that his works were nothing more than illusions and ignored him. How mistaken we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With his small army, he modified the Exo suits for combat and conquered his first planet. He used the mutagen and destroyed the entire planet and—with some modifications—discovered the mutagen to recreate the same ecosystem like the one here on Utrominum. He continued his conquest. Invading other planets, enslaving the people to give him resources, building his machines, weapons, fighting for him, or outright obliterating them and terraforming their planet into another Utrominum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone took a moment to swallow everything they just heard. Honeycutt and the Salamandrians sat in their seats as they linger on what they already knew about Kraang. The turtles, however, remained shocked at these revelations. Donnie was the first to snap out of his shock before addressing the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the mutagen can destroy organic life, then why didn’t the mutagen bomb do that to Earth? And why is he mutating more humans and capturing mutants? What’s the point of that if he wanted to destroy our planet?” Donnie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The laws of your planet differ greatly from the rest of Dimension X, and your… mutations are a direct result of that.” She answered. “As for the humans and mutants, he’ll most likely use them as soldiers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what’s up with the portal he’s built? What’s he trying to bring through it?” Raph questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a long time now, he has been creating a war machine, a weapon of mass destruction that could destroy a planet faster than the mutagen ever could. He calls it the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technodrome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With its power, Kraang will be able to complete his conquest of Dimension X.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why haven’t you stopped him?!” Raph argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve tried to bring him down, but he has grown too powerful. He’s murdered every single Utrom who did not join him, forcing us into hiding. Our numbers have slowly dwindled over the years, losing contact with many of our allies. We’ve managed to stop Kraang in some of his plans, having spies within his army ready to deter his plans and bring it down from the inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the information we’ve gathered, we may finally have a chance to bring him down. We’re currently working on something called the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Retromutagen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When mixed with mutagen, it changes its properties and renders it useless. It would completely render him and his army totally harmless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about this Technodrome?” Leo reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is where you come in.” She responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?” The turtles said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My spies have seen you in action, and you four have the strength and ability to take down Kraang. I heard about your recent battle with him, and I’m more than impressed that you could stand your ground against him! We have no way of stopping the Technodrom from arriving on Earth, but I know you four can stop it there.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of Utroms came into the room and handed the turtles two small USB-like devices. “These will override both the Technodrome and the portal, but it must be done simultaneously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, guys? What’ll you do here?” Leo wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the Technodrome enters your planet, he will be sending most of his army to your planet, giving us a chance to strike.” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You four don’t need to worry about us. Worry about what you have to do.” She reassured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Queen, for all of this and for getting us home.” Leo thanked her again as he gave Donnie the other USB for him to store safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we should send you home now, doesn’t it.” She said before redirecting herself to one of her soldiers. “Tell the doctor to start up the portal and to fix the coordinates to Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New York City, more specifically, please,” Donnie emphasized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Queen.” The soldier runs off as ordered as the Queen begins to speak with the Professor and Salamandrians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey… Do you guys think we can take down this technodrome thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not a matter if we can; it’s a matter of having no choice. Kraang’s going to invade Earth no matter what, and we’re going to be the only ones who’ll have to stop him. And with these things, we may have a shot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leo responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone,” Ma’riell addresses everyone in the room, “the portal is ready. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stands from their chair as they follow her down a hall that leads down to another large room where their portal resided. It was just as big and complex as the one Kraang had built.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The portal will be up in about a couple of seconds!” One of the scientists told the Queen. Ma’riell nodded in acknowledgment before turning to face the group behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you say your goodbyes before you leave us.” She suggested to the turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles separate themselves from the group as they face the professor and the Salamandriands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is goodbye.” The professor stated, even through his frozen metal face, it was apparent he was feeling a bit melancholy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Honeycutt, we want to say thanks for your help. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be going home.” Donnie addressed the robot, having been the one who got closest to the Dehunibian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no—I must be the one thanking you four. If it weren’t for you, then this alliance with the Utroms wouldn’t have happened, nor would you have rescued me from the Triceratons and gotten their help in defeating Kraang.” Honeycutt corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope someday we can see each other again. It’d be great if you can teach me more about what you know.” Donnie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be happy to teach you,” Honeycutt replied with a little beep noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie smiled as he hunched down to wrap his arms around the professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G’throka was the second one to give his thanks, “I want to thank you turtles for helping I’gyhtba and me on capturing K’vathrak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem, and thank you for bringing us out here,” Leo responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is any solace, I fully believe you and your brothers can save your planet. You four are truly honorable warriors, and you shall be remembered as heroes for what you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, thank you for those encouraging words. It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those who were left to say farewell were Raphael and I’gythba, who stood a foot away from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... I guess this is goodbye,” Raph said, rubbing his arm as he looked up to the blue Salamander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears so.” She replied. “It was nice having met you, Raphael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” He smiled at her as he looked back at all the times he spent with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gythba reached into one of her pockets, pulled out a small communicator, and handed it to the red turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Raph said as he grabbed the item from the alien’s large hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a communicator—for us to stay in touch even while we’re galaxies away.” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’ll make sure to keep in touch.” He said. “Perhaps one day you can come and visit Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful.” She said excitedly. “But this will do for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment as Raph put away the device inside of his jacket pocket. Raph took one last look at her and admired what he was seeing. She was so beautiful, strong, brave, and all-around perfect in his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it before, but now he was sure—he definitely liked her. If this is really the last time he’ll ever get to see her, he might as well tell her how he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She turned her head to face him with those large captivating blue eyes of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Raph started to feel nervous about telling her. His face began getting hot and flush, sweat dripped down his head, and his mouth began to feel dry. However, he manned up and continued with what he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This past week has been great, getting to know you and such, and I um… well? What I want to say is—” He pauses for a moment to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them before turning his attention back to the Salamandrian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I… like you… and not just like-like as a friend but as something…. more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gythba stood there wide-eyed, surprised at the turtle’s words. Raph suddenly regrets ever saying anything as he fears the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh—I-I probably shouldn’t have said anything. ‘Sides, we’re probably never gonna see each other again, so—” Raph panicked before he was cut off by I’gythba placing a finger on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Salamandria, it is usually the women that court the men.” She explained, a sly smirk plastered on her face. “I’m surprised you beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph stood there, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait; what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’gyhtba places her hands on the turtle’s cheeks as she bends down and connects their lips, giving the turtle his first kiss. Raphael stood there frozen and shocked before melting into the kiss, feeling the warm and soft sensation of the reptile’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles look at the scene before them, completely unaware they’re being watched. It didn’t matter—to the red turtle. It’s all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I’ll be damned he got the girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Donnie said, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it! And you said they wouldn’t get past first base!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who would’ve guessed he’d be the second turtle to kiss a girl,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donnie commented. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I thought that’d be Leo with Karai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hehe—yeah... r-right!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leo said anxiously, remembering his first kiss, still unknown to his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! The portal is ready to go!” The scientist announced as he activated the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles all walk up to the machine, Donnie having dragged a dazed Raph. They stood below the portal as they looked back at their new friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Farewell, and thank you for your bravery against Kraang. I wish you luck.” Queen Ma’riell said as she waved them goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Farewell, turtles! May you have the strength to defeat Kraang!” G’throka said as he and his daughter waved them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be remembered as heroes! Good luck as well! Goodbye, my friends!” The professor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientists press a few buttons before pulling a lever. A beam of light shot down at the turtles as they were transported back home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Snow fell from the sky as New York was covered in a thick coat of snow. The wind spread the falling ice particles throughout the city as it brought down the temperature to chilling numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny portal soon appeared out of thin air as four subjects dropped fiercely from it and landed on the hard cold cement roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles took a moment to get their bearings before they stood up and assessed their surroundings. Mikey was the first to walk over to the snow-covered edge and spotted a familiar landmark. The statue of Liberty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” He called excitedly. “Guys, look! We’re back! We’re back in New York!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others saw the landmark and were relieved, smiling like a bunch of goofballs, like kids at a toy store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re home,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they hear the sound of crunching snow approaching louder. They turn to find its source only to be greeted with a familiar sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-My sons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their mother, Tang Shen. She was dressed in her ninja outfit, her cloak swaying along with the wind as she stood on the roof right next to the one the turtles were on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” They call out, almost as if they were making sure what they were seeing was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sons!” Shen said as a bright smile came across her face as tears began to pour down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” They shouted before they ran to their mother and embraced in a tight hug, shedding their own happy tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much! I-I thought I’d lost you!” Shen told them as she tightened her hold on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We told you—you can never lose us.” Leo reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed hugging for who knows how long, not wanting to break from the warm embrace. It had been so long since they’d seen each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finally home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reconnection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After spending what felt like an eternity of being in space, the turtles finally made it back home to the city of New York. They take a moment to relax and reflect on their journey and what is to come in the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtles were once again on their sweet precious Earth, in the snow-covered New York City after what felt like an eternity traveling through space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The group walked down the sewer tunnel, making their way down to their home. Moss and algae were crawling up the brick tunnel as the soft green water engulfed the system with a wretched smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelangelo crinkled his nose upon taking a whiff. “Ugh—the sewers smell worse than what I remember.” He pinched his nostrils closed as he waved the smell away from him with his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it, little brother.” Raphael agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smell aside, it’s great to be back home. After two weeks of nonstop space adventures, it’s nice being back on Earth for some peace and quiet,” Donatello said as the group turned a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen stopped in her tracks, “wait—two weeks?! You’ve been gone for two whole months!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean two months? We were only gone for two weeks tops!” Leonardo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it has something to do with the temporal differentiation from here and the rest of outer space.” Donnie inquired. “The laws of physics are completely different from the rest of Dimension X compared to Earth. By my guess, time moves faster here than it does on Dehunib or Utrominum, which would explain why it’s already snowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is—we time-traveled to the future,” Mikey concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Donnie corrected, “but you can kinda see it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time-travel or not, it doesn’t matter. All that’s important that we’re finally home.” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonardo’s right. It’s good to have my boys home again.” Shen said as she brought her sons down for another bone-crushing hug. “I thought I would never get to see you again! You four had me so worried!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must’ve been hard not having us here for so long.” Mikey thought aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. When Leatherhead had told me about what happened at TCRI, I couldn’t just sit still and do nothing. I went looking for you—scouring every inch of this city to find you. I began to lose hope when I couldn’t find a single clue where you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when you called out to us through the astral plane,” Leo pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no other choice, really, but I was so happy to know your four were alive and well—even if I didn’t know where you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t gotta worry about us anymore. We’re not planning on going anywhere soon after our space adventure.” Raph reassured Shen as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You four have to tell me everything that happened because it sounds like it’s a lot to unpack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” The turtles said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the turtles arrived at the entrance of the lair. Donnie pulled down a sewer pipe that acted as a lever, the brick wall in front of them sliding open. They walked inside to be greeted with the comfort and warmth of their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April! Casey! Look, who’s home!” Shen called out as she made her way to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both mentioned humans sat on the large couch, surrounded by empty cups of coffee and pizza boxes. April sat with Donnie’s laptop on her lap while Casey sat next to her with his hockey stick resting on the cushion. Both turned around and were immediately filled with joy at the sight before them, massive grins forming on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey was the first to jump over the couch and run towards the group of reptiles. He immediately went to grab Raphael, wrapping his arms around his waist before lifting the turtle and twirling him in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! You’re back! Holy shit, you’re back!” He shouted, delighted, showing no signs of letting go of his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, we’re back,” Raph said, starting to feel uncomfortable with the embrace's longevity and began trying to wiggle his way out. He sighed as he gave into the embrace. “Missed you too, Jones.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>April followed right behind Casey’s example, embracing her reptile boyfriend. The only difference was that she got picked up and shared a loving kiss with Donatello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! I can’t believe it! We thought we’d lost you guys!” She said as she broke away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would never leave you.” He reassured her as they leaned their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have so many questions! What happened?! Where were you guys?! How’d you get back?!” April went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story,” Leo warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’m willing to listen to it over some pizza.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PIZZA?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, the turtles ran over to the pizza boxes. They chowed down, completely forgetting about the other people in the room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So… you guys went to space,” Casey said. “THAT’S SO FUCKING DOPE, YO!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust us… it wasn’t,” Raph told him as he swallowed another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles had settled down on the worn-out furniture as they recounted the last two weeks of their life. Raph and Casey shared one end of the couch while Mikey and Leo shared on the other end. April and Donnie sat on the love seat adjacent to the sofa while Shen sat on the recliner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, to summarize: you went on the hunt for a criminal newt, took down an alien dinosaur dictatorship, and fought against an entire army of Kraang robots and the big bad guy himself in the span of two weeks?” April summarized, trying to process all the information dumped onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget—Raph met this one salamander chick who he totally got the hots for! He even got past first base with her!” Mikey reminded, much to the dismay of his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who got heart-eyes for the princess!” Raph countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche,” Mikey admitted before finished his slice of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d you guys even get back home?” April asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hitched a ride with the salamanders we helped. They brought us to Utrominum, the planet where the Utroms and Kraang live,” Leo answered. “They had a portal just like the one the Kraang have and sent us home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re glad to have you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough about us,” Donnie interjected, “What happened while we were gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… it’s nothing good, to say the least.” April responded as she remembered the events that happened in the last two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Kraang have pretty much recovered from all of the stuff you guys did to them before you left—more mutants and humans have been getting kidnapped. Robot foot ninjas watch over the city, and the foot has made progress on taking over territory from the mob and other gangs.” She explained the best she could. “The three of us have done our part in taking them down while you were gone—but even so, we didn’t make much a dent like how you guys did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with Leatherhead?” Donnie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was able to make it out of TCRI, and he’s been helping us stop Kraang’s plans and searched for you. The poor guy feels pretty guilty about the whole situation.” She answered. “But he’ll be glad to know you’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah—and we’ve got some stuff to show him regarding the Kraang,” Donnie said as he remembered the two devices in his pants pocket that he changed out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’ll have to wait for tomorrow. I’m beat,” Raph interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, everyone in the room realized how exhausted they were and began rubbing their eyes and yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we all rest,” Shen said before getting up from the recliner. “Goodnight, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight. Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen retreated to her room on the second floor while the others stayed in the living area, feeling lazy to go to their bedrooms. Instead, they brought out extra pillows and blankets and got comfy. The humans were the first to sleep, Casey already snoring up a storm while April she did so but more quietly—both snuggled with either twin.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The turtles merely lay awake as they took a moment to take in where they are and reflect on what transpired, finally having a moment of peace. They looked up at the ceiling of their home—the old glass allowing the moon's light to seep in and give the room a blue hue. They gazed at the stars—not saying a word—realized that they looked ever the same as they did halfway across the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donatello sighed. “Everything feels like a dream…” The purple turtle broke the serene and calm silence of the home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Space or that we’re home?” Leonardo questioned, his stare not breaking away from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, I guess…” He responded. “Can’t believe we’ve been gone for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things must’ve been rough while we were gone,” Mikey commented. “Mom really missed us. Everybody did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine how bad things have gotten with the Kraang and the Foot,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our luck, working true to form,” Raph responded. “We fix one thing; another thing gets worse. I swear, we can never catch a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t afford a break,” Leo put—lowering his head, ripping his gaze from the ceiling. “If Kraang is really preparing to invade Earth, we have to keep on our toes and get ready! We know what he can do—we’ve seen what he’s capable of—and we don’t have the luxury of having an army by our side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our own here. It’s on us to protect this planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph crossed his arms, “ugh—sometimes I wish we weren’t the ones who hafta fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t that what we signed up for?” Mikey reminded them. “To protect the city from bad guys? If no one’s gonna fight, then who will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to us to fight back! And I’m sure we can stop Kraang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think we can stop a war machine from terraforming Earth?” Donnie reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may seem totally impossible—and yes, the odds are kind of against us, but look at what we’ve done!” Mikey responded as he rose from the recliner, blanket, and pillow falling to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went up against an alien dictatorship and helped bring it down! We’ve fought against an entire armada of Kraang robots—heck, we’ve been up against the main baddie himself, and we pretty much kicked his ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Utroms trusted us to destroy the Technodrome! If that doesn’t tell you that we can fight off an invasion, I don’t know what will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop Kraang. We can fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles stared mesmerized at the encouraging speech their youngest brother just gave. All their doubts, fears, and worries all washed away as they processed every word spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo closed his eyes and smiled as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to you to convince us we can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda my job.” Mikey grinned, brushing his finger under his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I mean it. We can stop it.” He reassured them, cramming that simple concept into their brains as if they didn’t get it the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take your word for it,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with your TED Talk there, Mr. Sunshine?” Raph asked as his youngest brother was still standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And thank you for coming to my TED Talk, heh.” Mikey replied, playing along to the joke as he settled back down on the recliner. The other turtles merely chuckled at the banter before getting comfy themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took another glance up at the ceiling before their exhaustion finally caught up and slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, the turtles were already out and about from the lair as they made their way through the old drainage system. Muddy water splashed against the tunnel walls and the rubber and cloth surface of the turtles’ shoes. The stench of the sewer becoming more manageable to breathe the further they walked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on their way to revisit an old friend: Leatherhead, who they haven’t seen since they were teleported to Dehunib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don! Do you even know where you’re going?” Raph questioned his twin as they followed him as he turned another corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m not lost!” The purple turtle argued as he kept leading the group down the tunnel. The red turtle merely rolls his eyes at the remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group reached the now-familiar tunnels that led to the mutant alligator’s hideout. They entered past a blocked-off tunnel when the area around them became dark. It would be impossible for a human to see; however, their eyes were able to adjust to the dim lighting for mutant turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Something cut me!” Mikey shouted as he stopped to check on his arm, a small cut that went through his jacket and hoodie but barely scratched his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Leo shouted as he, too, was cut. He took out his phone from his pocket, turned on the flashlight, and shined it against the walls to reveal several blades poking out of the cement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blades?” He muttered. He shifted the light to the rest of the tunnel to find more blades coated on its walls. From far beyond, they could make out the silhouettes of other traps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… who’s going in first?” Raph asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not it!” Everyone except Donatello backed away from the traps. The purple turtle groaned at the realization, knowing full well he wouldn’t get out of this. He hesitated before slowly walked through the tunnel, trying his hardest to avoid the traps that awaited him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group managed to get through the tunnel no problem, except their third eldest brother, who was sliced, hit, and cut by the many traps. Much to Donnie’s luck, it was the end of it as they reached Leatherhead’s hideout entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you guys… so much.” Donnie sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somone had to go and find all those traps so the rest of us wouldn’t get hurt,” Raph smirked as he threw his arm around his twin’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an ass,” Donnie swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, bro.” Raph chuckled, making silly kissing faces to the purple turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the old turnstiles that were situated at the entrance of the hideout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leatherhead! You here, buddy?!” Mikey called as he began to look around the abandoned subway station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his disappointment, there was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess he’s not here.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we should’ve called first?” Leo surmised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, something crawled behind the group, keeping to the shadows and staying relatively silent for its large stature. It snuck behind Raphael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this was a bust. You guys ready to head home?” Raph said as he pointed his thumb back in the direction of the sewer tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red turtle was immediately covered in a large shadow as droplets of saliva dropped to the cement floor around him. A growl echoed through the station, the sound paralyzing the turtles. They waited a few seconds before hesitantly turning around to face the origin of the noise. To their shock, it came from Leatherhead. However, it seemed he did not recognize them. His eyes were completely white; it looked like he wasn’t at all himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growls became more aggressive, and soon Leatherhead roared at Raph before getting ready to chew on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raph!” Donnie was the first to react before running to tackle his brother out of the way to get pinned down by the giant mutant. Donnie held the reptile’s neck as far as he could from him, avoiding his face getting ripped off. His brother immediately went to pull the creature off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leatherhead! Stop! It’s okay! It’s me, Donatello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead continued to growl as he kept trying to chew the turtle’s face. The turtles’ hold on the reptile loosened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leatherhead! It’s me, Donnie! C’mon—snap out of it!” Donnie kept shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead’s struggles started to cease as he kept hearing the calming and soothing voice of the turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s me, Donnie.” He kept saying as he was finally able to escape the alligator’s hold. He set himself up as he brought his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mutant shook his head, the whites of his eyes cleared to reveal the hazel orbs underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Donatello?” The reptile spoke. “Y-You’re alive?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead’s mouth slowly curved up before he lunged at the turtle and embraced him into a bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Leatherhead said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! We’re alive! Ow… can you please stop, your crushing my insides.” Donnie responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead set him on the ground before letting him go and turning to observe the other previously neglected turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How are you four alive?! What happened?” He began questioning, relieved to see his old friends again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might wanna take a seat. It’s a long story,” Raph told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met the Utroms? They’re still alive?!” Leatherhead questioned in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know about them?” Mikey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know enough. Kraang told me about them, how they were their enemies until I learned the truth. Did they say anything about his plans or something to the sort?” He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told us that he’s going to invade soon, and worse, we know what he’s going to bring the portal,” Donnie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They call it the Technodrome. A flying war machine meant to terraform the Earth. When it comes through, it’ll destroy everything in its path and mutate the entire planet to create another Utrominum.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds horrifying,” Leatherhead commented. “Is there any way to stop it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately, there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie pulls out the two small black devices the Utroms had given him from his pocket before handing them to Leatherhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are supposed to destroy both the portal and the Technodrome. Both have to be activated simultaneously for it to work, which means we’ll have to break into TCRI and the Technodrome.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know when they will invade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we’re certain it’ll be soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherhead hands back the devices after he was done examining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we have some work to do.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A man runs into a large command room, displaying a giant map of Earth. Various other windows popped up on either corner of the wall display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall, slim man dressed in a black suit with his hair combed back and sporting a pair of ray van glass, standing and observing the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who came running into the room called out to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Bishop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said man turned to face his caller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re back, sir! Those turtles—they’re back! My men spotted them near the last teleportation site near TCRI.” The man reported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop’s usually stoic expression shifted, a smile appearing on his face as he turned back to face the screen before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After two months of going awol, they finally decide to show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps they could be of some use to me after all. Let’s pay our reptilian friends a visit. I’m sure they’ll be surprised by our little </span>
  <em>
    <span>reunion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Commander Kraang stood staring from his window out at the beautiful scenery his planet had to offer. His eyes shifted from the vegetation to oversee the construction of his Technodrome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been years since he had started the blueprints for such a weapon, and now it was merely complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, my plans will be complete, and that wretched mudball planet will be mine.” He spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though it seems I will have to end our little partnership with our dear friend Oroku Saki. Oh, I sure hope he enjoys the little </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Agent Bishop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The turtles start picking up the slack after their surprising two months absent from Earth. However, during one of their runs, they are ambushed by familiar soldiers. The turtles are in for an unexpected reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month had gone by since the turtles’ return from space. The Kraang have yet to invade Earth, much to the turtles’ relief—however, they did not take a moment to waste to pick up where they left off with the Kraang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to their absence, the Kraang have sprung back from the numerous setbacks they’ve endured, amping up their defenses against any enemies. Even with their upgraded security, the turtles have been able to put a damper on their plans, all in an attempt to postpone the invasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the prospect of invasion has only worsened their worries and anxieties.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Snow fell from the night sky of Manhattan as the turtles patrolled over the island. They decided to stray away from the bustling metropolis and take a break at Brooklyn Bridge Park. The entire pier was covered in a thick layer of snow with slippery ice spots underneath as the railings, streetlights, and benches were frozen, the ice glimmering from the streetlamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles stopped at a bench near the edge of the pier that overlooked the East River. Mikey was the first to succumb to his exhaustion, plopping down on the chair, shivering as another gust of wind passed by him. The others merely stood near as they took a moment to catch their breaths, shaking, too, from the weather. Even with the added benefit of their human DNA keeping them from freezing to death, they’re not as warm-blooded as humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh! I hate winter!” Raph growled. “It’s so fucking cold!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate everything—but you’re right, winter fucking sucks.” Donnie agreed as he rubbed his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know it’s gonna get worse right? It’s barely December.” Leo reminded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rub it in.” Raph groaned. “I swear, why did mom have to move here?! Why couldn’t she move to Florida or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit complaining!” Leo said. “There’s another Kraang base nearby, and we’ve got time to scope it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Leo! We’ve been to three already! We’re tired!” Mikey moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think the Kraang are gonna rest?! C’mon, we have to take down the most we can!” Leo argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already done enough!” Raph argued back. “None of us have the energy left to fight another one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo felt appalled, “Are you guys serious? We have an invasion coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, Leonardo!” Donnie stepped in. The suddenness of hearing his full name made Leo freeze on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know there’s an invasion coming, but it doesn’t mean we have to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>every night</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting Kraang until we’re literally about to collapse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But—!” Leo tried to speak but was interrupted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at us. We’re exhausted.” Donnie stretched an arm out to their brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo took a glance at his younger siblings. He sighed, turning his head slightly the other way, knowing his brother was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie put a hand on his shoulder, “let’s… just end for here for tonight, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you’re stressed about this whole situation—so we are too—but you can’t expect us to go all night fighting. Not like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll end here for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both warm-colored turtles sighed in relief. They could already imagine the warmth of their beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time. Don’t worry.” Donnie comforted, a tiny smile of assurance appeared on his face. Leo returned the gesture, appreciative of the reassurance.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A man dressed in special ops attire stood at a brick bridge’s apex. He held a rifle that was set on the bridge’s safety wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man aimed the gun at its targets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Target’s acquired, sir. Just say the word.” The man spoke to his microphone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“C’mon guys, let’s go home,” Leo said, turning around to prepare their long walk home. Raph and Mikey hopped off the bench and raced each other, desperate to get out of this weather as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Foosh!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo froze as he spotted a bullet-shaped object flash by suspiciously close to his face. He turned to check where it landed in the deep snow. He kneeled down and found the object before grabbing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dart, more specifically, a tranquilizing dart. It was long and narrow and a bright blue liquid swooshed inside the metal container. Leo twirled the dart and came across an engraving.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>E.P.F.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories flooded to the forefront of Leonardo’s mind, memories of his first-ever encounter with the EPF. He had been merely a child when he and his family had been captured by them all those years ago. It was on a cold night much akin to the one right now. The dart he held in his hand hadn’t changed in all those years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up before turning towards his brothers, who had been waiting for him. Their expressions changed upon looking at the utter horror written on their brother’s face and the dart he held in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RUN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles made a break for it as darts came barreling their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?! Why’re we running?!” Raph questioned his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the E.P.F.! They’re after us!” Leo responded frantically, almost sliding on a piece of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why are they after us?!” Mikey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we’re not staying to find out!” Leo said. “C’mon! We gotta get back to the city! We’ll lose them there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rounded a corner when they spotted countless E.P.F. soldiers hurtling towards them. Darts kept flying their way, and they merely dodged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came up upon a bridge and ran under it; however, as Leo and Donnie kept going, Raph and Mikey were separated by E.P.F. soldiers shooting at them from atop the bridge. The two warm-colored turtles turned back and ran in the other direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo dared look back only to notice two of his brothers missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others are gone! We gotta go back for them!” Leo told Donnie as he skidded to a stop before turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Leo, it’s too risk—” Before Don could finish his sentence, he was shot down with a full round of darts. He collapsed to the ground, the snow softening his fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to crawl away, but the darts had taken effect and blacked out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Raph and Mikey kept running through the park when they became surrounded by a large number of soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?!” Mikey shouted as he hid behind Raph’s shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get out of here! I’ll hold them off!” Raph told him before grabbing his sais from their holster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I-I can’t leave you!” Mikey argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey!” Raph grabbed the young turtles by the shoulders. “Go! Find the others! I’ll catch up to you, I promise!” He told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey gulped and nodded before running back in the other direction, leaving Raph to handle the soldiers charging after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange turtle eventually met up with Leonardo, who was relieved to see his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Raph?!” Leo asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-We we’re surrounded, and he stayed to fight them off so I could get away! He needs our help!” Mikey explained. “W-where’s Donnie?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo turned around to find his brother was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit! He got caught!” Leo answered. “C’mon, they need our help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both turtles started to run to get to their brothers when Leo heard something fall behind him. He turned around to see Mikey collapsed on the ground, multiple darts sticking out of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey!” He shouted before going to kneel down by his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHH!” He hissed as a dart hit his arm. Many more followed before the contents of the darts fully came into effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo felt weak, and his vision blurred. His legs gave out, and he collapsed onto the snow. He tried to stay awake, but his eyelids became heavy. It was only a matter of time before they completely shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo took a glance at a tall slim man in a black cloak. The man walked towards him as a wide grin stretched across his face before succumbing to the darts.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Ugh… where am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo opens his eyes as he awakes from his forced slumber. His vision was still blurry, needing time to adjust; however, he could make out the area around him. He was in a dim room—walls made of cement and tile making up the floor.  The only light source came from the contemporary ceiling lights and the computer screens embedded into the walls, encasing the room in a blue hue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his vision cleared, Leo got a better sense of his surroundings. He was encased in a forcefield, separating him from the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo tried to stand from the floor when he felt a pull force him down again. He glanced down to find his wrists restrained by two cufflinks chained to the ground beneath him. For try, as he might, he pulled against the cuffs without much success of getting out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Leo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo darted to the source of the voice to find Mikey cuffed next to him, the young turtle confused about his situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey!” Leo called out, relieved. He ran to Mikey only to be sprung back by the chains. He leaned as far as the chain would let him towards his brother. Another forcefield blocked him from the young turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey! Are you ok?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Where are we? The last thing I remember, we were in the park! T-Then, the E.P.F. showed up and—and—” Mikey questioned frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Woah! Calm down!” Leo told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound groans caught both turtles’ attention. Mikey turned around while Leo looked past him to find Raph and Donnie waking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raph! Don! You guys, okay?!” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone get the number of that bus?” Raph moaned as he tried to bring his hand to his head, but it was forced back from the chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I drank like a hundred cups of coffee and having the worst coffee crash.” Donnie groaned as he didn’t attempt to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a shoe hitting the marble floor echoed through the room. Multiple shoes echoed. A group of people had entered the room, and it seemed they were walking towards the turtles. The brothers listened attentively, waiting for the figures to emerge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles gasped as they recognized the familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner of the voice came into the light; Agent John K. Bishop: head director of the Earth Protection Force. There were guards by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishop!” The turtles proclaimed as they set their eyes on him. The three eldest brothers snarled and growled lowly at the sight of the man before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasant to see you four again,” Bishop asked conceitedly. “How long has it been? Ten years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven, actually,” Leo replied coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Bishop smirked. “And how is your mother? I’m sure she’s doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the small talk! What do you want with us?!” Raph yelled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, a bit aggressive much. Must be the weather that’s making you a bit cranky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t shut your trap, I swear I’ll shut it myself, bust your head in, and stick it up where the sun doesn’t shine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Raphael, always quick to threaten. Hmpf, just like your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph snapped. How dare this sick bastard mention his mother so casually even after all the stuff he did to her?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph charged at Bishop like an angry bull but was yanked off his feet by the restraints, falling back on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop chuckled at the foolish scene, a creepy smile plastered on his face. Such an expression made the turtle unnervingly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what was I going to say? Oh, right!” Bishop changed subjects. “First off, I apologize for the manner I brought you here. I would’ve called, but I’m sure you wouldn’t have picked up, so I had to resort to such extreme measures. I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MIND?!” Raph was fuming at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raph, calm down,” Leo told him. He turned towards Bishop, “Why did you bring us here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you here because, for the past year and a half, you four have gotten yourselves involved in something bigger than you can imagine.” The man answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Kraang, I’m presuming.” Donnie inferred as the migraine started to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Intelligent as always, Donatello.” Bishop praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Leo continued the questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Earth Protection Force had been hunting those responsible for the M-Bomb, trying to rat them out and hopefully create a sort of retromutagen to reverse the effects,” Bishop explained, pacing slowly around the room. “Unfortunately for us, our hunt for them remained fruitless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is… until you four started interfering.” A smile stretched across his face. He turned back to face the turtles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must thank you! If it hadn’t been for your accidental encounter, my organization wouldn’t have found out about the Kraang and their plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it? You brought us here just to thank us?” Leo asked harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just that, no.” Bishop continued. “I brought you here because I need to know if you’re working for them. I had men watching you from afar and reporting about your movements and the Kraang’s. And while I had my doubts, I need more information about your alliances. And with your recent disappearance from the TCRI building two months ago didn’t help in the slightest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you working for the Kraang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles felt insulted at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Are you insane?!” Leo responded. “Actually, you are insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe us, we’re not working for them,” Donnie claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether or not we’re working for them won’t make a difference in the grand scheme of things,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That little bit got Bishop intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Kraang are planning to invade Earth. We don’t know when but soon.” He explained. “They’ll open up a portal and bring a war machine called the Technodrome to mutate Earth for them to live on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop was taken back by the information dumped onto him. It seemed circumstances have changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He composed himself, “Are you certain about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both man and mutant stared each other down. Bishop looked attentively at Leonardo, trying to find the slightest bit of doubt but soon realized the turtle was serious. Bishop nodded before signing something to one of his guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the cuffs came undone, and the forcefields dropped, setting the turtles free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want all units to station around every known city the Kraang are hiding! Contact the President, the Pentagon, and the United Nations about this! I want every soldier to prepare and ship out! We’re preparing for war!” Bishop ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” One of his guards said before leaving the room to complete his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go now?” The turtles asked, completely forgotten moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the information. My guards will escort you out.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The turtles were kicked and shoved out of the makeshift base consisting of multiple connected trailers stationed in the same park they had been earlier that night. The guard slammed the door and locked it once the group was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael was quick to kick the door in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck does that guy think he is?! Just kidnapping us like that, then play it off like this was a little family reunion! Asking if your mom’s doing fine! That psycho lunatic! I should march right in there and beat his ass for even mentioning her!” Raph yelled furiously as he attempted to break the door down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphael!” Leo said as he held his brother back from committing a dumb and hasty action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard hasn’t changed one bit,” Donnie noted, rubbing his arms as the cold wind blew past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was gonna do some crazy experiments on us!” Mikey admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t do that. If he had the chance, he would do it in a heartbeat, that sick bastard.” Donnie correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For as much as we’re angry with him for kidnapping us, it was kinda a good thing,” Leo told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is getting kidnapped by that psycho a good thing?!” Raph couldn’t believe his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether we like it or not, we needed to tell him about the invasion,” Leo explained. “We need all the help we can get. Us alone ain’t enough to stop an entire robot army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the E.P.F.’s help, we have a better chance of taking down the Kraang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group nodded, agreeing with their eldest brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Mikey sneezed, snot shooting out of his nose before sniffed it all back up. The group looked disgusted and took that as a sign to head home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After months of having returned to New York, the turtles wait in suspense of the arrival of the Kraang. With everything, they know and witnessed during their time in space, they understand what is truly at stake and go forth to protect those they care about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It neared the end of December. Christmas has passed, and the New Year is just around the corner. The city was bustling as cars stuffed the roads, and people walked through the metropolis, heading from store to store for preparations for the New Year. The bonus of decoration lights made the city even more lively than it often was. The snow only enhanced the array of colors, reflecting the colors. While most of the buildings near Times Square were full of holiday cheer, one was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the highest story of a building, Karai stood, staring out of her floor-to-ceiling window. She was drenched in sweat upon completing her training just moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the passing months, she had to readjust her life in her new mutant form. She was impressed, feeling more powerful, faster, more agile. It was like her body was on constant steroids. It took time to get accustomed, and there are still some kinks to work out, but she can control it for the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai sighed, her mind wandering to reminisce to the day she became a mutant.  Never in a million years, she thought she would ever become something like this. Another thought crossed her mind: how much would’ve changed if the turtles hadn’t come to rescue her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The turtles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She lingered on their memory for a moment. She hadn’t seen them in months, and their disappearance troubled her. While against her duty to worry about them, they have done much for her. They don’t follow Bushido nor follow the way of ninjas; however, they carry with them honor and higher purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only her father could see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The life they both live is not taken lightly, and with their history—it is not an honorable one. If she could, she would take the clan by force and bring forth her ambitions. But that goes against her honor. She would have to bide her time—either wait until she becomes Jonin or when the turtles decide to make a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind clouded with conflict; she exited her room and made her way toward the dojo on the floor above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She entered to find Cheng sitting on the carpet meditating, a small tray with a teapot, and a steaming cup right beside the elder. She turned to leave, not to disturb him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that troubles you, child?” Cheng asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Karai looked back her shoulder to find Cheng with his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wanted to talk to you.” She replied, turning the rest of her body towards the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured his hand and guided Karai to sit in front of him. He retrieved another cup out of thin air, like magic, and filled it with tea. Karai bowed her head before accepting the refreshment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me, child. What is on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s hard to explain,” She started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is about your father, isn’t it?” He took a guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai’s eyes widened. “H-How—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the clan mystic, and hold great ties to the spirit plane, remember? I can practically guess what is on a person’s mind. You are no exception. So tell me, what is it about your father that is troubling you so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai took a moment to collect her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It—has to do with the way my father’s running the clan.” She tells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… You disagree with his methods, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She admitted. “While it’s for the greater good of the clan, I often find myself conflicted with certain things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheng raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to bring back the glory and honor this clan once had, but…” She gave a pregnant pause. “I am conflicted—over my honor, my father, and the clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheng sipped his tea, taking in Karai’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure when you become Jonin, you will restore that glory. Unlike your father, who is merely half of what your grandfather was.” He reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandfather?” She responded, confused that he had mentioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiji was the best Jonin there ever was! He brought us to glorious victory! He trampled over anyone who dared cross his path and ruled all of Japan with an iron fist! He did not need anyone’s help except his own to get what he wanted!” He praised, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were the good old days—unliked now where your father decides to become friends with a bunch of disgusting yokai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheng took a moment to calm himself, taking a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, it won’t be long until we finally have full control over this pitiful world. My plan will soon come to fruition!” He boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your plan?” Karai raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheng froze for a moment, realizing what he just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan. Technically it was your grandfather’s plan first. We’re just continuing his work.” He recovered himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai merely nodded, curiously feeling weirded out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man could see the awkwardness around the room. He rested his hands over Karai’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you will lead the Foot just as your grandfather once did.” He assured her, genuine sincerity in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai bowed her head, the meaning of Cheng’s words finally clicking in her mind. Cheng was just as disillusioned as her father—so closeminded and kept hanging on old questionable honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Cheng’s reassurance provides her with some sort of peace. If he can see her become a better jonin than her father, she is content with that premonition. Only time will tell if that day will ever come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai puts her now empty cup on the tray before standing. “Thank you, Cheng.” She says, taking a slight bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and get yourself some fresh air. It will do you some good.” He added before going back to his meditation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai turns and exits out of the dojo, leaving the old man alone. Cheng breathed out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a close one! One small slip up, and she would’ve found out about my plan! Five centuries of slumber and four decades of planning would’ve gone to waste.” He scolded himself, disbelief that he almost committed a dire mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter, everything is fine, and in due time, I will rise from the ashes like a phoenix and finish what I started with Kaiji.” He reminded himself. “Soon enough, I’ll have control over the clan once more and inside a new younger body.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“C’mon, man! Hurry it up, you slowpoke!” Casey shouted as he hopped from one rooftop to another, looking back to find his turtle best friend falling behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Raphael and Casey had gone out on their usual venture as vigilantes, scoping out the city for any low-life criminals. Unfortunately for them, they hadn’t crossed paths with any punks deserving of a beatdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it, Jones!” Raph barked back, shivering as a gust of wind passed him. “I’m a turtle, remember?! Last time I check, I’m not as warm-blooded as you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cuz’ all your blood goes straight to that hot head of yours!” Casey taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Raph shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha! But seriously though, hurry up! Or do you want me to carry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams!” Raph grabbed a pile of snow before pressing it together and throwing it at Casey. The human didn’t mind the throw as he gave himself a good hardy laugh. Raph walked side by side by Casey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywho, what’s up with the others?” Casey asked casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikey got sick, probably from that old pizza we told him not to eat. Donnie is working with Leatherhead on fixing up the van or something, talking about upgrading or whatever. And Leo went to go find Karai.” Raph replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like everyone’s been busy since you guys came back from space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got an invasion to worry about, and we don’t have time to mess around. Not this time.” The turtle reminded him, climbing over an A/C system to get to the next rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey could sense something was bothering the turtle in the way he phrased his last sentence. He was totally stressed and super worried about what was gonna happen. He understood the turtle and his worries but can’t bear to see his friend all bummed out about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided some fun wouldn’t hurt, at least this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph turned around, and Casey tossed the turtle a cricket bat from his arsenal of weapons in his duffel bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rooftop hockey?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph smirked, “You’re on.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Karai ran across the many rooftops around the city, taking in the crisp cold air that blew against her face. Cheng was right; fresh air did her good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid to a stop, taking a moment to catch her breath. She glanced down and caught the eye of beautiful decorations lighting up the city. She had to admit, New York had started to grow on her. However, New York didn’t hold a candle to her home, Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faint footsteps crunched on the snow around her. Someone was approaching. Karai unsheathed her ninjata and pointed it to the person sneaking behind her. To her surprise, she was snuck up upon by Leonardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Easy there!” He said as he raised both hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Leonardo?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Karai. It’s been a while, huh?” He said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonardo!” Karai immediately put away her sword before lunging herself onto the turtle, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She was glad to see him after so many months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? You were gone for so long!” She questioned as she held the turtle’s face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, calm down there! Getting ahead of yourself.” Leo told her. He lowered her hands with his, not letting them go, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked more calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sort of a long story.” The turtle admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m willing to hear it,” Karai said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled at how he had missed that cheeky banter between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both took a seat at the edge of the roof, letting their legs dangle below.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What?! No fair! How’d you even hit the sign?!” Casey questioned in disbelief upon witnessing Raph’s hockey puck hit the liquor sign at the other end of the block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all about skill, Jones! Not like you would know!” Raph boasted, swinging the cricket bat cockishly in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Calm down there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Casey said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad—I just did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey dropped another puck to the ground before swinging his hockey stick. The puck flew across the street and bent a satellite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pumped his fists in the air in triumph, “Oh yeah! 15 points!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph rolled his eyes, “Lucky shot.” The red turtle grabbed another puck and shot it into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s everything going with the Kraang stuff?” Casey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph swung his bat, his puck landing on top of the rooftop across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s happened yet, but, like I’ve said, we can’t be too careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey nodded before getting ready for another shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph directed his eyes towards the street below him, lit brightly from the string lights hanging from the buildings and trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Case.” He called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Casey swung, and the puck went flying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should head out of town as soon as possible.” He told him. The relaxed vibe was replaced by seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why?” Casey was very much confused. The red turtle had never told him to stand back against anything—on the contrary, he was the one who often told him to get in the thick of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should be around when the Kraang attacks,” The turtle explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit!” Casey called him out. “I wanna stay and help you guys fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Casey! I know you wanna stay and fight with us, but you gotta understand this isn’t just your random street fight!” Raph argued. “The Kraang are ruthless. I’ve seen what they can do, and it’s not pretty. I don’t want you to get hurt, Jones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you care about me!” Casey tilted his head to the side, his hands grasping his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph grabbed a lump of snow, balled it up, and threw it at Casey’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious here, Jones!” He shouted furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious too!” He shouted back. “You need all hands on deck, and last time I checked, Earth’s my home too! I gotta fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey was right, which only made Raph avert his friend’s eyes, turning his head to the side. He felt abashed for having shown such concern to his friend. He was never one to express such worrying emotions—barring this time, he thought it necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtle sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get hurt… okay?” Raph told him with the most sincerity he had ever spoken before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey—we’ve beaten worst bad guys before! I can take like 5 of them at once and not even break a sweat! They got nothing on me!” He reassured the turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph snorted, “Sure, Jones—but if you die, I’m gonna beat your dead corpse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do care! And here I thought you were nothing more than a hotheaded bonehead!” Casey wrapped his arms around the short turtle, pressing his face against’s Raph’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Raph laughed as he retaliated and pushed Casey to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, though! You better not die!” Raph reiterated as he pointed his finger at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m Casey Jones! Baddest Vigilante that New York City has!” Casey claimed as he got up from the ground, brushing the snow off of his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like the craziest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey merely shook his head before looking down at his pocket. “I still got a few more to throw! I bet you can’t hit that sign again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re on!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You went to space?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup—kinda hard to believe, right?” Leo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No! I mean—the Kraang exists, just… I wasn’t expecting that.” Karai replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo chuckled to ease her. “What’s happened to you while I was gone?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, y’know—the usual. Taking over the city, helping the Kraang. Y’know, evil bad guy stuff.” Karai told sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo laughed, rolling his eyes, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai cracked a giggle, her features softening. The blue turtle smiled, having missed seeing her rare but beautiful smile—the cold breeze blowing her hair elegantly, only adding the lovely sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile disappeared, the reason why he came to find Karai coming back to the forefront of his mind. Browbones furrowing, he averted his gaze from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Kraang are planning to invade Earth.” He told her, catching the human-mutant hybrid off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to be blunt about it.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find another way to phrase ‘the Kraang are gonna invade Earth’ for ya’!” Leo responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All joking aside, a wave of seriousness washed over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will it happen?” She questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, but soon.” He explained. “We’ve already got the E.P.F. preparing for it. The rest of us are patrolling the city for any more activity from the Kraang. More specifically, keeping an eye on that building over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo pointed to the TCRI building that was a few blocks in front of them. The skyscraper was one of the tallest in the city. The top came into a point with a visible gap in the middle for undoubtedly the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TCRI is the Kraang’s main headquarters and where they have the portal stored. It could be activated at any moment.” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re they bringing through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An entire army of Kraang robots and a war machine called the Technodrome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo adjusted himself, turning his body to face Karai completely. He grasped her hands in his, gaining her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karai, I need you to get out of the city as soon as possible.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t be serious.” Karai was taken back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am—it’s the reason I came looking for you!” He explained. “I need you to get out of the city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how much force they’re bringing, but I know that the city will become a literal war zone. I’ve seen their power first hand, and it’s nothing pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more reason for me to stay!” She argued. “Leonardo, we may be ‘enemies,’ but our feud will be for nothing if we are both wiped out by the Kraang. You need the Foot clan to fight back. We have the same resources as the Kraang. Surely we can help tip the scale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But is your father willing to fight alongside us?!” Leo countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means his own daughter lives, then yes.” She reassured him, gently squeezing the reptile’s hand while a slight smile emerged on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo returned the minor gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if my father doesn’t agree to fight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will fight alongside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Karai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, my father isn’t that blind. Unlike Cheng, who would surely want to leave for Japan or something.” She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Cheng?” Leo asked, unfamiliar with the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our clan’s mystic and previous chunin to both my father and grandfather.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sometimes drives me crazy with his close-minded and traditional ideals. He’s so hellbent on keeping up my grandfather’s legacy that he gets so furious when my father tries to do stuff outside of what he would’ve done.” She began ranting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad I don’t know him,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just today, I talked with him about my conflicting feelings about the clan, and he pretty much summed it up as that my dad isn’t like his dad and that I’m gonna be just as great as my grandfather!” She continued. “I swear, he uses some sort of mind control on my dad to go along with his plans. It creeps me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind control?” Leo repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, being a mystic and stuff, Cheng has a strong bond to the Astral Plane and all the weird stuff that comes with it.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this anything I should be worried about?” He questioned suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you run into him.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, the weight of tension lifting off her shoulders. “Sorry for dumping this on you. I needed to get it out of my system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I get it.” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This “Cheng” person sounds to him like someone he and his brothers should watch out for. He couldn’t help but feel like Cheng is foreshadowing something to come. He shook his head, erasing the thought from his mind. As Karai said, he probably shouldn’t worry about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat together for a moment longer, enjoying each other’s company, before deciding it was time for them to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai stood, “It’s time I start heading home. It’s freezing, and it’s only 30°!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo chuckled as he followed behind her, “Welcome to the life of a reptile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai merely rolled her eyes before she gave the tall turtle a goodbye hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you again.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be seeing ya’.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karai broke from the embrace before moving her way back to her home, leaving the turtle to watch her disappear into the city. After a moment or two or standing in the cold, he started to make his way back home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Leonardo and Raphael had gotten back to their home, the eldest arriving a little later. Casey having parted ways with the red turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting away his jacket on the hanger, Leo walked over to the couch, where he found a sickly Mikey covered in a blanket playing video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey Leo.” He said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you holding up?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy. I’m not puking every five minutes.” He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Leo stared at the screen to see Mikey had picked Mario Kart, currently in 2nd place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Donnie?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In his lab…*sniff*... he’s with Leatherhead working on—what was he working on? Eh—he told me to tell you guys to give our weapons to him. He’s gonna…*sniff*... fix ‘em up or something.” Mikey answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…? The dojo…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You should be resting instead of playing video games.” Leo told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already rested!” Mikey whined, ready to throw hands at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo chuckled, “I’m just kidding!” He rubbed the top of Mikey’s before walking towards the dojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue turtle entered the dojo to find his mother sitting in front of the kamidana. He knocked softly on the wooden column that supported the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen had laid a small wooden box on the floor. The lid popped up as little rectangular stones lay beside it. Leo’s eyes darted to see his mother sharpening her katana with a Toishi, a sharpening stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom.” He called. “What’re you doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharpening my katana.” She answered, not having broken eye contact to meet her son. She continued to sharpen when Leo came and sat down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be ready for the invasion, of course.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo’s eyes widen, “Wait? You’re fighting with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised his mother would want to fight alongside her sons. She had quit fighting for many years—primarily due to her bad leg—only having to do so if necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! The whole world is at stake here! I’m not going to sit around and do nothing while my sons go and risk their lives!” She reasoned, totally not giving shade to a particular “rat” from another dimension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about your leg?” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate me—I fought Shredder with a bad leg and still beat him.” She bragged, tapping her injured limb to emphasize her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did it go with Karai? Did you find her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen was the only person Leonardo had told about him and his secret relationship with the snake mutant. Actually, it was more like Shen figured it out after her son came home looking like a total dunce—reminded of how Yoshi looked when the two had started dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I warned her about the whole invasion—but she’s decided to stay.” He said. “But, she’s willing to fight with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo nodded, “She’s gonna fight with us, and she hopes to convince her father in helping us too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen let out a dry laugh, “Convince Saki?! Ha! Like that’ll happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She’s pretty persuasive,” Leo argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it comes to Saki—not a chance! He’s too stubborn; he won’t set aside our rivalry to help us. And even if he did, he would backstab us when he gets the chance.” She argued, becoming slightly agitated upon remembering that man. She went back to focus on sharpening her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood quickly darkened as the young turtle could sense his mother’s anger boil in her. He understood the anger she had, but from the stories he’s been told about her and his father’s life in Japan often wondered, is Saki that horrible? Of course, he’s responsible for his father’s death and the destruction of the clan, but from his mother’s memories and what Karai had told him—is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> that bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” He called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She answered, not looking up from her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Saki… really that bad? Like—is he that much of a horrible person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shen faltered for a moment upon hearing the question. It was unexpected, and never had she thought that one of her sons would ever ask such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He…” She started, ready to go off and tell her son what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to say but quickly went against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set down her katana and the toishi. She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was never a bad person, which you might find hard to believe. He does have certain—unpleasant qualities to him, but those developed in how he was raised. Mostly how your grandfather treated him.” She explained truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father and I were very close to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very. We saw each other as siblings, having been raised together since I was brought into the clan. Our bond was strong, but it slowly faded as we grew older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your grandfather forcing us to accept our duties over the clan and him continuing to push Saki away with such hatred, he grew distant from us. After having discovered his true origins, he left. Your father and I were the only ones he ever said goodbye to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo continued listening intently, waiting for his mother to continue, although knowing what was about to come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be until five years later we saw him again </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In that time he was gone, your father and I still cared for him, thought of him as family. B-But when he came back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her throat tightened as the images of that night came flooding back. Her hands balled into fists tightly, so tightly, her knuckles went nearly white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I-I just feel pure hatred for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both turtles remained quiet as Shen took a moment to calm herself. Leo didn’t prod further, knowing the stress it caused towards his mother—moreover, he was satisfied with her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo came forward and wrapped his arms around his mother, who returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my son.” She said, leaning her head against her son’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed embraced for a moment longer before they pulled apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll leave you to finish,” Leo said before standing up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. Oh, there’s oden in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oden?! Ooh, does that sound good right now.” Leo darted out of the dojo, leaving Shen to finish what she had been doing earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her katana and sheathed it back into its scabbard before putting away the toishi back into the little wooden box. She put the box away and set her katana side. She glanced at the reframed photograph on the kamidana before picking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoshi…” She called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew the fate of the world would rest upon our sons’ shoulders. Do not worry; I will continue to keep my promise to protect our sons… even if it means I have to give my life for theirs. I promise.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Commander Kraang!” Someone called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Kraang stared through his floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the beautiful scenery outside of his base when he turned to meet with the small Kraang that entered his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am pleased to inform you that the Earth portal’s repaired and that the Technodrome is fully complete! Our troops are loading it up as we speak, and it’s ready to deploy at your command, sir!” The small Kraang reported enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Kraang belted. “Go and prepare, everyone. I want all of my troops to prepare for invasion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away, sir!” The small Kraang left the room to do its bidding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kraang turned back to face his window, moving his gaze to his completed war machine stationed just a way away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, after all this time, I will finally be able to take over that pitiful planet. And nothing, and I mean nothing, will stand in my way!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>